Giotto's Left Hand Man
by DarkenedSarah
Summary: Giotto has a secret which he has sworn to keep, no matter what. His 'left hand man.' Hidden away, a young boy has grown up helping the Vongola as best he can. Using the numerous skills he has plus his obsession with computers and technology. He quickly became a hacker that no one has been able to rival, but there seems to be more secrets that have yet to come to light between them.
1. Little Brother

**Authors Note: Hey Guys, This was just stuck in my head and had to get it down. I finally found time to do so while on holiday with nothing to do during one late night. I have some idea as to where I want this story to go but if you guys have any good ideas or characters you want me to bring in, just let me know :3 Also if you think of a better name for this, I would love to see them, I'm not the best with names and titles xP**

**Now on with the story, I hope you enjoy. **

**Summary: **_Giotto has a secret which he has sworn to keep, no matter what. His 'left hand man.' Hidden away, a young boy has grown up helping the Vongola as best he can. Using the numerous skills he has plus his obsession with computers and technology. He quickly became a hacker that no one has been able to rival, but there seems to be more secrets that have yet to come to light between the two. _

"Hello" – Speech

'Hello' – Thought

* * *

_Chapter 1: Little Brother. _

A young man with short, spiky golden blonde hair and another man with messy red hair had just left a black car with tinted windows and were now walking together down a thin stretch of road which led to a small building at the end.

The blonde man was wearing a tailored black suit and what seemed to be a long black cape, not like one a child would play with, but was in actual fact a cloak, one that gave off a sense of regality. **(A/N: Apparently regality isn't a word according to Microsoft word…) **The red head was wearing a white collared shirt with loosely tied dark green tie and he didn't look nearly as important as the other.

"Remember what his rule is when visiting." The blonde said.

"Yeah, Yeah I remember. You don't have to tell me every time, Primo Giotto" The red head replied.

"I know but even when I don't you put up such a fuss over it. G, please don't do anything stupid." The blonde answered back, now known as Giotto.

"Stupid? Since when do I ever do anything stupid?" G asked.

Giotto just stared and gave him a 'Are you being serious?' look.

"Ok, Ok. That was a silly question to ask… but still…"

They both stopped outside a large metal door.

"I still think it's unfair" G started to pout. "Why can't I come too?"

"You know his rule G, No one other than myself is allowed to enter this building without a really really _really _good reason." Giotto placed emphasis on the last really as he reminded G of the rule.

"Mou..." G made a depressed noise. "No one but you even knows what he looks like and I don't like leaving you alone. Can you ask him to see if I can come in next time please?"

Giotto looked over at G. He looked like a kicked puppy. If you squinted you could probably make out a small tail and a pair of ears.

"Fine, Fine I'll see what I can do" Giotto sighed.

Giotto shook his head and looked towards the door.

"I'll be about 20 minutes, wait for me here." Giotto ordered.

"Hai, Hai. I know" G then moved away and leaned against the wall, left of the door.

Giotto quickly entered in a pass code in a small white box that was to the right of the door and looked up towards a small circle camera which flashed three times. Giotto pushed open the door which slammed shut behind him.

He was now standing in a narrow, white-walled corridor which had two doors on either side and a large door at the end of the hallway.

The door on the right side could easily be recognised as a bathroom due to the letters 'WC' on the door. The one to the left was harder to figure out as it was blank and if you wished to know you would have to take a look inside. Luckily, Giotto already knew that it was a large bedroom as he had been the one who helped put the furniture in there.

Giotto walked towards the last door at the end of the corridor. 'I wonder if he has missed me' Giotto thought to himself with a smile. He pushed open the door which was surprising light considering how heavy it looked at first glance.

As he entered the large room, he could clearly see that it was split into two different rooms even though there was no wall as a divider.

One side of the room was a kitchen, the sink overflowing with dishes and pans with numerous energy bar wrappers and sweets lying on the counter top.

Giotto walked down three steps while holding the railing and started heading to the other side of the room.

This side looked far cleaner unless you count the large amounts of empty energy drink bottles scattered around. There was a semi-circle of desks with computer monitors and it had three different keyboards and mice connected to them. Overall, there must have been around 10 screens, many of which showed code that Giotto could even begin to comprehend or even try to understand. Others had multiple languages scrolling around the screen. The last few had security camera videos and one had the game call of duty – mid match – running.

In the centre of it all was a large black – oddly comfy looking – swivel chair which housed a small body mashing the buttons on a controller.

"Hello, have you…" Giotto tried to talk to the small body sitting in the chair before being quickly interrupted by the boy holding up his index finger meaning to wait for a minute until he finished his work.

Around 5 minutes had past and the chair had yet to spin around. Giotto was getting impatient.

"HEY! Are you done yet?" Giotto thought shouting would work better to gain attention.

The body in the chair jumped as if surprised and the chair suddenly spun around knocking off two empty bottles.

Sitting cross-legged in the chair was a young boy around the age of 15, who had brown gravity-defying hair, which was as spiky as Giotto's. He was wearing comfy black jeans and black socks without shoes. He had a plain black t-shirt underneath an orange and white hoodie with the number '27' at the bottom.

"Holy mother of…" He quickly stopped speaking before placing a hand on his chest to help calm down his breathing. "You just scared the life out of me. When on earth did you get here?" The boy asked, though he quickly gave a small sigh relief after finding out who had spoken to him.

"I've been here for about 5 minutes already… Did you forget I was here that quickly?" Giotto replied with a teasing smirk.

"Ah… of c-course not…" The young boy scratched the side of his cheek and looked away slightly embarrassed. He quickly changed the subject of the conversation.

"So, what's the reason for this visit?"

"Aww" Giotto pouted playfully "Am I not allowed to visit a friend every once and a while, ts-…" Giotto started to answer while mocking being hurt when he was interrupted as the small boy sprung from his chair and placed a hand over Giotto's mouth to stop him from talking.

"What did I say about calling me that…Even if we are in 'alone.' The walls have ears… And I may also have left the microphone on for the Call of Duty game... Please just call me like you normally would." The boy pleaded and removed his hand from Giotto's mouth.

He then headed towards the screen that had the game on and turned it off and unplugged the microphone.

"Hai… Cielo" Giotto had a weird feeling that he was a child being scolded by their parent in this odd situation.

"Much Better" Cielo had a large toothy grin as he spoke.

"Anyway… as to why I am here. Have you found out about what the you-know-what has to do with the you-know-who?" Giotto made it sound like a riddle to be solved.

Cielo held up his index finger and said "First of all… What the hell are you even saying? Learn how to make correct sentences, plus it sounds like you're talking about Voldemort." Cielo now put up a second finger. "And second, although I have actually have an idea about what the hell you're talking about, I'm going to say I don't and have you explain everything properly… preferably in a language I understand this time." Cielo went from confusion to a scolding parent throughout his little speech.

"Err…Fussy" Giotto pouted. "It's about the supposed experiments that the Est-…" Once again he was interrupted but this time by a loud continuous beeping noise. 'OH…What now!?' he shrieked internally.

"SHOOT!" Cielo shouted and ran towards his computer chair landing on it slightly awkwardly – almost missing it - and quickly span it around to face the screen that was making the beeping. Giotto watched in amusement as Cielo began working away.

Furiously typing away and after a minute the beeping had stopped and the screen returned to normal.

"Ok… Now that's over." Cielo let out a relieved sigh.

"Now what's over?" Giotto questioned.

"Nothing… That you need to worry about..." Cielo quickly replied and turned his head away from Giotto.

"Whatever you say Mr Energy drink addict!" Giotto teased, quickly forgetting what had happened just moments before.

"Hey! It's your fault I need this amount of sugar with all the work you have been giving me lately… but then again I get a good salary so I can't complain." Cielo said, silently glad Giotto had forgotten about earlier and opted to tease him instead... though he was also slightly annoyed. "Oh, wait. I can and have one big complaint to make while you're here." Cielo glared at Giotto.

Giotto flinched at the rare glare from the boy. He instantly knew he was in trouble.

"You forgot them again! I ran out of energy drinks last week. Seriously, do you not remember what happened last time?"

Giotto would of sweat dropped if he didn't realise that Cielo was being serious. Giotto really needed to help him with that energy drink addiction, no matter how weird it may sound.

Cielo continued to speak. "Well, at least it's not as bad as last time when you made some idiot that didn't even know what he was doing bring them to me.." Cielo shook his head back and forth.

Giotto shivered. He remembered what had happened last time…

* * *

**Flashback Start**

Cielo had one hand on a mobile phone next to his ear and the other across his body while tapping his left foot. There was a large scowl on his face. As the phone connected he spoke.

"Hello, Can you put me through to Giotto please?" He was trying to sound polite but there was still a hint of anger there.

"Unfortunately, he isn't available at the moment. Would you like to leave a message?" There was a women's voice who seemed to be a secretary.

'Leave a message… Not Likely.' Cielo deadpanned internally. "Oh, I know he's in a meeting. Tell him my name is Cielo and that it is an emergency. Also tell him to put me on speaker phone!" Cielo had a small evil grin as he spoke.

The women had obviously heard his name before as she quickly put him on hold and ran into the meeting room to tell Giotto.

Once Cielo was connected through again, he instantly knew he was on speaker phone.

"Cielo?" Giotto questioned rather confused.

"Oh dear Giotto" Cielo's voice was sickly sweet and caused Giotto to shiver slightly and gulp.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Cielo shouted through the phone.

The words echoed throughout the meeting room. Giotto jumped and flushed crimson quickly understanding what had happened…He knew Cielo the best after all. The others in the room either had a look of shock, a smirk or anger.

"Make sure it does not happen again! That's all I had to say. Goodbye!" Cielo quickly slammed the end call button to hang up. Just before he hung up he heard an angry shout from the obviously 'over-protective' red head, G.

Giotto could practically see the evil smirk across Cielo's face even though he wasn't there. The meeting couldn't continue after that as many of the occupants teased Giotto and joked about what just happened, while G kept shouting at those who insulted his boss.

Giotto was so embarrassed by that and the meeting was with his guardians which made it even worse.

**Flashback End**

* * *

"Sorry, I'll bring them over myself this time!" Giotto quickly answered before it got any worse.

"Anyway, back to the reason you're here." Cielo lazily started spinning his chair left and right with his foot pushing along the floor. "I believe I may have found some evidence as to a number of experiments happening within the Estraneo Famiglia, their security was fairly easy to crack into."

Giotto stared at Cielo for a couple of seconds…'Fairly easy? They have one of the most difficult security systems within the mafia families!' He was astonished but didn't let it show.

"Do you realise I gave you that information about the 'suspicious' activities just over an hour ago right? And you spent some of that time 'playing games'…" Giotto chuckled to himself. "Even some of our better hackers couldn't find anything for at least 10 hours and it wasn't even evidence at that."

Cielo grinned widely. "Well, I'm the best hacker aren't I?" Cielo stuck his tongue out.

Although what he just said sounds smug and slightly big headed, it was recently proven by Fuuta de la Stella and his ranking book to be correct.

Cielo handed Giotto a folder of paper. "Was there anything else you needed?" Cielo asked.

"Hm…" Giotto made a thinking noise. "Ah! Yes. I have two things I wanted to talk to you about." Giotto suddenly remembered.

"The first is about G. He asked me to ask yo-.." He was interrupted once again. Giotto huffed as Cielo spoke.

"Ask me to let him come with you next time. I know I heard you when you were at the door." Cielo innocently answered.

"Huh? If you remembered that…why didn't you remember that I was standing behind you for 5 minutes!?" Giotto wasn't sure whether to be confused or angry.

"I knew it! You don't like me anymore do you!" Giotto had fallen to whining now.

Cielo sat there and just sweat dropped as he watched Giotto. 'I swear he is so childish sometimes…' Cielo remained silent.

Giotto pouted and crossed his arms and stamped one of his feet.

"Sometimes I wonder how you're even a Mafia boss." Cielo deadpanned.

"Ah! Sorry…" Giotto was embarrassed and stopped his temper tantrum.

"Since G has asked so many times. I don't see why not. But don't tell him the code to enter, that's for you and you alone." Cielo spoke with a slight authority even though he was the younger of the two.

"Thank you!" Giotto smiled. "Oh and the second thing I wanted to talk to you about was your da… Iemitsu."

Cielo's mood quickly plummeted. "What about him?" Cielo's tone was harsh and cold.

Giotto suppressed a shiver and felt the temperature in the room drop dramatically. "It seems he's trying to find you again…" Giotto forced himself to keep his gaze on Cielo.

"That stupid man… Is he ever going to learn? How many times has he done this?!" Cielo hissed out, he abruptly stood up knocking over the chair he had just been sitting on.

Giotto knew this was a rhetorical question and stayed silent knowing what could happen if he interrupted, especially when Cielo was angry. He hated seeing Cielo upset.

Cielo took a deep breath and shouted, "HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE FOR HIM TO LEARN THAT HE WILL NEVER FIND ME! HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE BEFORE HE REALISES THAT IT WAS HIS FAULT! HE'S THE ONE WHO LEFT ME ALONE, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" Cielo feel to his knees, breathing heavily as tears were now streaming down his face.

Giotto quickly seen this and ran to Cielo's side and pulled the boy into a tight hug, placing his chin on top of Cielo's head. He whispered comforting words to help calm the shaking boy down.

After several minutes of this, Cielo had finally calmed down and pushed himself into a sitting position on the floor allowing Giotto to let go of him, wiping any tears away that remained.

"Sorry..." Cielo's voice was slightly hoarse, not looking Giotto in the eye.

"No… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." Giotto felt extremely guilty.

"If you didn't I would have found out eventually… It was better coming from you." Cielo's voice had cleared slightly and now became more understandable. "If he gets close which is highly unlikely, I just make him change direction."

"Huh? How?" Giotto was really confused.

"I have my ways… I'm not a hacker for no reason you know" Cielo's mood brightened slightly and a small smile graced his lips.

Giotto laughed, he was happy that Cielo wasn't depressed or upset anymore. Cielo quickly joined in laughing.

If a picture was took of that moment it would look like two brother's having fun… even though there would be some odd screens and objects in the background.

"Anyway, Next time I visit I'll bring lots of energy drinks, which by the way I think you need help with" Giotto ignored Cielo's shout of Hey! "And I could bring in G to show him around the place so he doesn't become to over-protective of me."

Cielo giggled as Giotto spoke about G. "Over-protective? I think it's a bit more than that. He had that puppy syndrome thing where when you tell him off or he has done something wrong he looks like a depressed puppy."

"Oh… Now that you mention it, I have noticed that… it's really creepy at times but what can I say. He's one of my best friends and Right hand man!" Giotto replied while grinning at the boy.

"So what am I then?" Cielo smirked as he waited for an answer.

Giotto was slightly unsure as how to answer this but figured that this would be the most reasonable answer.

"My little brother"

Cielo smiley happily at the answer. "That's fine as long as you don't start having a brother complex… then we would need to get you help." Cielo laughed at Giotto's reaction.

Giotto stared at Cielo… 'I don't have a brother complex…Right?' He thought to himself, though for some reason no answer came to him which confused him even more.

Cielo quickly remembered something, as he was helped up to stand by Giotto who seemed to be thinking deeply about something.

"Oh Yeah, before you go. I found out that Reborn is visiting soon, tell him I said Hi!" Cielo gave a toothy grin.

Giotto was snapped out of his thoughts; he shook his head and smiled. "How do you find out these things before me?" He asked a rhetorical question. "All you're doing is teasing him by doing that. You know maybe I should introduce you some time."

"But then that would spoil all the fun! I like seeing Mr Hitman have a hard time trying to figure out who I am. It makes the world more fun. I think I might start giving him hints to help the poor man along." Cielo's face held a sadistic grin.

"I swear you're worse than him sometimes." Giotto chuckled.

Cielo chuckled and turned towards the security camera video that was looking outside of the building. "It seems that G has started getting restless. His owner has left him alone for too long" Cielo smiled at his little joke.

Giotto smiled at the joke but spoke nothing of it. "Hai, Hai. I did tell him 20 minutes. And it's been about" Giotto looked at his watch.

"26 minutes and 24 seconds. 25 seconds now." Cielo answered for him.

"I should be off then. Meetings to get to and… Paperwork to get done…" Giotto saddened slightly as he remembered all the paperwork he had to do. Cielo just laughed.

"Okay, then I'll see you next time _Onii-sama_!" Cielo smiled innocently.

Giotto's mind completely shut down and he stood there opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Cielo giggled and moved towards Giotto and pushed his mouth shut.

"If you keep doing that you'll catch flies." Cielo grinned.

"Ah…Oh right. Good Bye then" Giotto replied. He started walking towards the steps which led the door. "You really should tidy this place up… It's like a pig sty in here"

"Hey, I can do what I want." This time Cielo was the one who pouted. "It feels more homely with a mess"

Giotto reached for the door. "Bye again."

"Bye… Wait! Remember to bring the Energy drinks. Any flavour will do!" Cielo shouted as he sat down in his computer chair again.

"I will… As long as you actually get some sleep! And not just survive on sugar." Giotto responded as he walked out the door and smiled to himself.

Giotto left the room and headed to the exit. Cielo was imitating what Giotto said as he walked out while making a funny face but quickly went back to his work as more coding popped up on the screen.

Giotto exited the building and could see G pacing back and forth.

"Finally… What took you so long?" G asked, he was generally curious.

"Not much. Just lost track of time is all." Giotto said. "Having fun with my little brother." Giotto gave a hearty laugh.

G just stared in awe. Giotto didn't laugh like that often, only when he was truly happy. This also made G happy and caused him to smile, though it didn't come out right and looked more like a smirk.

Both G and Giotto headed back up the street to where their car was parked.

"Oh, By the way. Reborn is coming to visit us soon so we need to make preparations for that. I'll also give you the information I found about the 'suspicious' activities when we get back too." Giotto told G as he grabbed the handle of the door, opened it and got in. Quickly they drove away heading for the Vongola Mansion.


	2. Coming up with a Plan

**Authors Note: Thank you for the positive feedback :3 Took me a little while to complete this chapter, sorry about that guys. Oh and while I remember, any arcobaleno that are introduced into this story will be Adults, just as that makes it easier for me to write about them xP**

**On with the story!**

**Summary: **_Giotto has a secret which he has sworn to keep, no matter what. His 'left hand man.' Hidden away, a young boy has grown up helping the Vongola as best he can. Using the numerous skills he has plus his obsession with computers and technology. He quickly became a hacker that no one has been able to rival, but there seems to be more secrets that have yet to come to light between the two. _

"Hello" – Speech

'Hello' – Thoughts

* * *

_Chapter 2: Coming up with a Plan_

The Vongola mansion was quite grand indeed. It had a large wall that went around the estate with a metal gate at the front of the house, guarded by a couple intimating members. The mansion could easily have around 100 rooms, possibly more. Inside the wall, a number of staff could be seen scurrying around the gardens, obviously getting ready for an event or important visitor.

Standing just inside the gate was a young man, eyes shadowed by a fedora. He was wearing a black suit with a yellow shirt and blue tie. On top of the fedora lay a small green chameleon.

"How does he always know?" The man asked himself, though there wasn't even a hint of surprise in his voice.

The doors to the mansion opened revealing blonde spiky hair.

"Reborn! It's great to see you again." A shout came from the doorway.

"Chaos." Reborn hid his annoyance at the cheery attitude that the man was giving off and looked towards the blonde rushing towards him.

"Come in, Come in." Giotto smiled, and looked at Reborn waiting for an answer.

Reborn however remained silent and starting walking towards the door heading inside, passing Giotto on the way.

"How can you be so happy when he comes over…" G suddenly appeared beside Giotto causing him to jump.

"Well, why not." Giotto smiled. "Everyone should be nice to each other every now and then."

"Whatever you say, Boss." G didn't really understand but let the subject drop.

Inside Reborn knew exactly where he was heading, the main meeting room. He passed by numerous staff members, those who seen him heading their way moved instantly and rushed off in a different directions. Those who didn't ended up getting pulled away by others or getting a bruise on their shoulder from getting bumped by Reborn, when this happened Reborn glared at his 'victim.'

Reborn arrived at the meeting room, he was alone for several minutes before Giotto and G arrived. They were conversing as they entered. Something about energy drinks… Reborn didn't pay any attention to them.

"Welcome Reborn, I hope your journey wasn't too tedious." Giotto spoke up after taking a quick glance at Reborn.

"It was fine." Reborn was more interested with another question. "What I want to know, Is how you knew I was coming when I hadn't even told anyone, not even yourself Giotto." Reborn's voice never betrayed any confusion just a slight curiousness on the topic.

"Well, you can blame Cielo for that" Giotto grinned as he mentioned his 'little brothers' name.

"Ah.. Makes sense then, I guess. He really is interesting individual, isn't he?" Reborn questioned Giotto.

Giotto Chuckled but quickly stopped when Reborn sent him a glare. Giotto cleared his throat before speaking. "You're not going to get information about him from me that easily. According to him, 'It makes the world more fun' when you don't know who he is. Also he told me to tell you he said Hi."

Truthfully, Reborn knew that he wouldn't be able to get any information from Giotto, but it was worth a try.

"Did he now?...Though I kind of agree that it makes the world more fun." The subject of Cielo was quickly closed. "Enough about Cielo, any news about the Estraneo Famiglia and their latest activities?" Reborn asked.

"Ah. Yes. G, do you have those papers with you?" Giotto turned towards G.

"Yes, hold on." G quickly moved behind one of the few desks that were in the room, crouched down and pulled open one of the drawers. "Here they are." G walked back towards Giotto and handed him the papers.

"Here you go Reborn." Giotto gave the papers to Reborn who started flipping through them.

"Those papers are the only evidence we have been able to dig up on the Estraneo Famiglia and apparently, it is true about them creating experiments." Reborn nodded for Giotto to continue.

"It appears that they have been taking children from the streets or using their own member's children as the subjects of these experiments. So far we haven't been able to identify who is in charge of the experimentations." Giotto moved to a chair so that he was in front of Reborn and then continued speaking.

"Any time that we had talked to the Estraneo Famiglia heir we haven't been able to find any information or evidence that the experiments were taking place." Giotto finished and watched Reborn's reaction.

"Before we continue. Did Cielo find this information?" Reborn's gaze remained on Giotto.

"That is correct." Giotto smiled.

"Ok, so now that we know and have evidence to prove that experiments are taking place within the Estraneo Famiglia, what do you believe we should do about it?" Reborn asked, hoping for some 'good' action to happen sometime soon.

"I believe are next plan of action would be to hopefully rescue the experiments… And hope that they are still sane enough to live their lives properly." Giotto saddened as he spoke.

"That's a good idea boss." G interjected moving all attention to him.

"Thank you," Giotto smiled at G. "But I would also like your opinion on this option, Reborn."

Reborn stood up and gave the papers back to Giotto.

"Although, you may be foolish." G interrupted with an angry shout of hey, which was ignored as Reborn continued to speak. "I believe that if it's you leading the charge so to speak, we may be able to do it." Reborn never changed his facial expression throughout the conversation.

"I hope you will help us out during that time?" Giotto was secretly hoping, crossing two fingers behind his back. 'Please please!' Giotto thought to himself while waiting for a reply.

"I will." Reborn replied. "If that is all I will be staying where I normally would be at the mansion." Reborn started heading towards the door.

"Before you head off." Reborn stopped and turned to face Giotto. "We will be having a meeting later on this week to sort out the full details of the operation. Cielo will also be helping us out throughout as he is the only one that has been able to fully grasp the Estraneo Famiglia's security system that will help us with getting in without much suspicion or problems." Giotto gave out some last minute details.

"Ok just send for me when the meeting will take place and to have Cielo help will benefit us." Although, he wouldn't admit it out loud, having Cielo help them out would increase the success of the operation.

"Goodbye Reborn, I will send someone to fetch you when you are needed." Giotto smiled at Reborn when he received a small nod of confirmation.

Reborn left the room and headed down the hallway.

Giotto sucked in a big breath of air. "At least that went well."

"Yes… I still don't like him. He's really stuck up." G had a frown.

Giotto hesitated to answer at first. "He's fine… He's just had a hard life…I think…"

"Riiight." G clearly wasn't convinced by his boss's words.

"Anyway, now that's over. We need to go and buy a whole load of energy drinks." Giotto chuckled to himself.

"Huh? What for? You mentioned something similar before we spoke with Reborn too" G raised an eyebrow.

"Cielo of course." Giotto answered with a cheery attitude.

"Ok?" G was still confused but went along with his boss as they left the mansion heading for the car.

* * *

**Outside 'Cielo's Building' – A couple of hours later.**

"Do me a favour and grab those two boxes that are in the trunk of the car please" Giotto instructed G.

"Hai, Hai." G moved around to the trunk of the car and popped it open. He carefully lifted up the boxes and shut the door.

"What do you want me to do with them now?" G questioned.

"Carry them…? What else." Giotto started heading towards the small building, which was the home of one Cielo. Giotto also had two boxes in his arms so was trying to balance himself as he walked.

G quickly caught up with Giotto and waited for orders when they reached the metal door.

"Hold on." Giotto ordered as he put the boxes down and typed in the code, again waiting for the three flashes from the small camera.

Giotto pulled open the door and held it open for G, who remained in place.

"What are you waiting for? An invitation? Come in already." Giotto grinned.

G titled his head. "Huh? I'm allowed to come with you?"

"I never told you? Oh, well you're allowed to come in with me to meet him." Giotto pushed the door open as far as it could as G rushed in carrying two boxes which it placed down and ran out to get the other two Giotto had put down before.

When they were both inside, Giotto let go of the door and let it slam shut. G was looking around the hallway, but at first glance it wasn't all that impressive.

"It's kind of bland isn't it?" G asked as he handed two boxes to Giotto and picked up two for himself.

"Hm.. I guess you could say that. Can't say I've really noticed." Giotto walked towards the end of the hallway with G in tow.

"Cielo! We're coming in." Giotto shouted as he pushed open the large door with his foot.

Once both Giotto and G had entered the room, they headed towards the kitchen which was a tad tidier than before but still too mess for Giotto's likening.

"Yo! I'll be a minute." G turned to where the voice came from. G looked in awe as he seen the multiple monitors but couldn't see the person in question.

The chair in the middle moved ever so slightly but it stayed facing two of screens and the sound of swift typing could be heard.

After one minute, the chair spun around revealing the small boy.

"YES! Energy drinks!" Cielo ran towards the boxes, completely ignoring both G and Giotto and hastily started opening one of the boxes. G watched as the young boy opened a bottle and started gulping it down. G sweat dropped at the scene in front of him.

"Whoa… Calm down there Cielo." Giotto tried the stop the boy but was stopped by a glare that said 'Don't you dare.'

Once Cielo had finished two full bottles he turned to face Giotto and G.

"Thank you Giotto! Well done!" Cielo hugged Giotto with a huge toothy grin before turning his attention to G. Giotto had a huge grin on his face.

"Hello G. Nice to finally meet you." Cielo offered his hand out.

G put out his hand and they shook hands. "Hello, Thank you for letting me come with Giotto."

Cielo started removing the energy drinks from the boxes and placed them into the fridge.

"So, what you here for this time? Besides delivering the energy drinks." Cielo asked as he finished putting the bottles away and shut the fridge door.

"Ah, this time it's about the Estraneo Famiglia. And the plan we are going to complete… hopefully." Giotto looked at Cielo, before bringing his hand up to ruffle his own hair.

"Huh? No riddles this time?" Cielo smirked at Giotto as he remembered how he had tried to explain the situation last visit.

"Hey!" Giotto shouted, somewhat embarrassed but was ignored as Cielo began speaking once again.

"I'm guessing you want my help, correct?" Cielo started walking back towards his chair.

"That is correct." Giotto answered rather formally.

"Thought so." Cielo sighed.

Once Cielo was back in his chair, energy drink in hand, he turned around and started searching his computer for some files.

"Is he ok? He seems a bit… I'm not sure how to describe him as of yet…" G whispered in disbelief.

Giotto chuckled softly, "Besides having an energy drink addiction, he's fine. And the word you looking for is eccentric."

G looked at Giotto with his eyebrows raised but remained quiet as they walked over towards Cielo.

"Ah, here it is." Cielo moved aside slightly to allow both Giotto and G to see what was on the screen.

"And these are?" G asked, all he could see was a bunch of words that didn't make much sense to him and some blue prints.

Cielo looked between G and Giotto and sighed. "These are blue prints of the Estraneo Famiglia mansion and warehouse's they have around the country."

"Oh… That would be very helpful" G moved back away from the screen a little.

"And what are the words and numbers?" Giotto asked curiously.

"They are letters from the alphabet and the numbers are… Numbers.." Cielo answered trying to sound sarcastic but failing after reaching a certain point.

"Ha-ha…" Giotto gave a sarcastic laugh. "No, but really… What are they?"

"Fine," Cielo pouted, his cheeks a touch red, and crossed his arms. "The words are the names of almost all the members of the Estraneo Famiglia. There are some I wasn't able to get because I was in the process of doing so when you arrived. The numbers are coding, sort of a shortcut for me to easily get in and out of their systems without suspicion."

"The names could help us a fair bit. And the numbers… well, you know what to do with them." Giotto replied smiling.

"Yes I do." Cielo turned to G. "Any questions? About anything at all?"

Giotto turned to G and watched the interaction.

"I have a couple of questions about you… I know you won't give away much information about yourself… M-may I ask how old you are?" G cursed internally for the stutter.

"Yes, you may." Cielo paused. "If I tell you though, can I have your word that whatever is said within this room never leaves your lips outside of this building?" Cielo looked right into G's eyes.

G felt as though he wanted to shiver from the stare but remained composed.

"Cielo, you have my word that nothing that is said within this room will leave my lips." G made a vow to Cielo and looked up to see Giotto smiling at him.

"Ok, I will take your word for it. I am 15 years old. Next Question." Cielo quickly answered and waited for the next question as he tilted his head back against his chair.

"Ok.." G looked at the boy, 'He really is quite young…' G began to speak again. "Can you tell me why you live by yourself?"

Cielo narrowed his eyes a touch at the question, but quickly nodded.

"I can't tell you the all the details except that I was left alone. And that's when Giotto found me." Cielo looked at Giotto and smiled at him.

"Yes, that's what happened!" Giotto looked down at Cielo and smiled back.

G nodded at the answer knowing that he wouldn't get more information than that.

"One last question. Does Reborn not like you or something…?" G was generally curious about the relationship between Reborn and Cielo.

Cielo laughed, and had to calm down before speaking again. "He's been trying to figure out who I am for a long while now."

Cielo couldn't help but giggle a little. "I like watching him struggle as he finds false hints and clues." Cielo held a sadistic grin which caused G and Giotto to shiver.

"Anyway. Now that the Q and A is over. How about we tidy up this place." Giotto placed a hand on Cielo's shoulder.

"Noooo." Cielo curled up his knees and wrapped his arms around them. "If you want to tidy up, then tidy up. BUT I'm not helping… I'm…." Cielo paused to try and think of an excuse.

"Don't try and think of excuses. You will help tidy this place up before you end up with rodents or insects buzzing around the place." Giotto walked in front of the chair and put his face close to Cielo's.

G looked at the scene and could see an older brother scolding a younger brother.

"I-I'm not making excuses! I was going to say that I'm busy.." Cielo squirmed trying to move away but Giotto held the chair in place.

Cielo hid his face between his knees.

"Come on now. The quicker we start the faster we will be finished, now don't complain. I bought you those energy drinks… you owe me!" Giotto had a small hint of authority in his voice as he spoke.

Cielo never looked up and kept quiet. Giotto gave up talking to him and moved his arms so he could easily pick Cielo up.

Cielo yelped as he was lifted off the chair and carried in a bridal carry over to the sink.

"G, help me here!" Giotto shouted and G followed behind.

"Let me down! I have rights!" Cielo started wriggling to get Giotto to let him go but the grip on him tightened.

Eventually, Giotto let Cielo drop to the floor and made him clean the dishes while G and himself started picking up rubbish and other objects that was lying around.

It took around 45 minutes but finally they had cleaned up the whole room and now it was looking spotless.

"There all done." Giotto smiled to himself. "See doesn't this look so much better."

G nodded in agreement and Cielo huffed as he walked back over to his comfy computer chair to relax.

Cielo yawned. "Have you been sleeping properly, like I asked Cielo?" Giotto reminded.

"Yeah.." Cielo nodded as he closed his eyes. "It's your fault I'm so tired."

"Oh come on, all we did was some cleaning. Plus you've had about four energy drinks now so where is all that energy gone." Giotto asked.

"Huh? Oh.. Energy Drinks.. It disappeared after you made me start cleaning up." Cielo's eyes remained closed.

"Right…" Giotto at first accepted what Cielo had just said but quickly realised that it made no sense. "Hey. I'm not stupid you know."

"Hai, Hai." Cielo giggled, his eyes now open but still tired looking.

"G, what he just said made no sense. Right?" Giotto turned to his Right hand man who had remained quiet.

"Correct Boss." G replied confidently.

"No fair, I don't have someone on my side… This is rigged!" Cielo pouted and shouted the last few words.

"Of course it is, I'm Primo." Giotto smiled. Cielo scoffed at that.

"Are you leaving yet?" Cielo was clearly tired and they could tell from his voice.

"Already trying to get rid of us… Tut tut." Giotto smirked.

"Yes.. Yes I am." Cielo didn't care how rude it sounded.

"Alright, fine. We'll leave you be, sleeping beauty." Cielo waved his hand at Giotto as he stood up and headed towards the steps leading to the door.

"I'm going to sleep.." Cielo yawned and missed the insult from Giotto.

"Come on G. It's time for us to leave." Giotto called over to G. Cielo had left the room now, probably heading for the bedroom.

"Oh before we leave." Giotto walked over to Cielo's desk and looked around. He found a sticky note pad, he wrote 'Will speak to you soon, meeting about the mission – next week'

"This will do" Giotto removed the piece of paper from the pad and stuck it to one of the computer monitors.

Giotto and G headed for the exit. Not before checking in on Cielo to make sure he had gone to sleep.

Giotto and G had finally reached the car and where not getting ready to drive back to the mansion.

"He got to work fast didn't he.." G paused. "Wait.. How did he know we would be asking him to help with the Estraneo Famiglia operation? He already had the blue prints and everything."

Giotto chuckled. "That's Cielo for you. Always one step ahead of everyone."

"I see.." G didn't really understand.

They finally were on their way back home.

"Oh, what did he mean that one time when he mentioned riddles?" G asked curiously.

"A-Ah… Nothing…" Giotto looked away, blushing.

G let the subject drop but promised himself to ask Cielo about it next time they met up again.


	3. Serious Face - On

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, I'm happy most people are enjoying this story :D Sorry this took a while, going back to university keeps you busy -.- Also to the person who mentioned that the Iemitsu part in Chapter 1 was quite short, I sort of went off track when I was typing and multiple things where just appearing in my head :3 I think I'll just leave it as it is for now and in later chapters explain it more. Hope that fixes the problem.**

** Anyway, Story Time :D**

**Summary: **_Giotto has a secret which he has sworn to keep, no matter what. His 'left hand man.' Hidden away, a young boy has grown up helping the Vongola as best he can. Using the numerous skills he has plus his obsession with computers and technology. He quickly became a hacker that no one has been able to rival, but there seems to be more secrets that have yet to come to light between the two. _

"Hello" – Speech

'Hello' – Thoughts

* * *

_Chapter 3: Serious Face – On!_

_Knock, Knock _

Two knocks at the door awoke the occupant who was sleeping, albeit still observing his surroundings.

"Hmm" Was the response, meaning that the occupant was allowing the other person to continue speaking.

"Master Reborn, You have been r-requested to join Primo and his Guardian's in the m-main meeting room." A women's voice from behind the closed door spoke. She stuttered ever so slightly as she was terrified of what Reborn could do to her if he was angry.

Some rustling could be heard before the door swung open and revealed Reborn in his usual suit and fedora with Leon, his little green chameleon sitting on top of it.

"Thank you, I will leave immediately." Reborn pushed passed the terrified maid, not giving her a second glance even when he heard her exhale slowly in relief.

Reborn strode towards the main meeting room he was in last time he met with Giotto. When he arrived there were already three people sitting around a large wooden table, set in an oval sort of shape, so that everyone could see each other easily.

Reborn nodded his head towards the three. He got two nods back and one yawn. The one who replied with a yawn was a young man, called Lampo who was leaning back against his chair, eyes half closed. He had light green hair, near his right eye was a black lightning bolt symbol showing he was the Lightning Guardian.

The one sitting next to Lampo was a man in a blue and white robe and a tall black hat, matching his black hair. His name was Ugetsu, the Rain guardian. He had a calming aura and smiled as Reborn moved to sit on the opposite side of him. The last person who was standing close to the door was another young man who was practicing different styles of punches and hand movements. He was wearing a black priest robe with a golden trim running around it. He also had a dark red scarf encircling his shoulders. Every so often you would hear the word 'EXTREME' being shouted. His name was Knuckle, the sun guardian.

Reborn pulled his fedora down – carefully not letting Leon fall – to cover his eyes and sat back in his chair, waiting for the final people to arrive.

After around 3 minutes, two more people arrived. One was speaking while the other just ignored him as much as possible. The one speaking was wearing a French-like military uniform and was teasing the other, laughing every so often. His name was Daemon, the Mist guardian. The other had light blonde hair and was wearing a buttoned-up, black trench coat; never spoke a word as he walked in. His name was Alaude, the Cloud guardian. **(A/N: If I got some of this wrong, blame the KHR wiki :3) **

Both of the men walked to a seat, farthest away from each other as they could get. The last to arrive were Giotto and G who quickly took their seats at the head of the table without so much as a word. G started fiddling with the buttons on the phone sitting in front of Giotto.

"Hello everyone, thank you for joining us today. Most of us are here but we are already running late so we'll just start without the late comers." Giotto announced.

In front of each of the seats, on the table, were a set of three different blue prints and lists of names of staff working in each of the warehouses that the blue prints corresponded to.

"In front of each of you are three different blue prints. This means that we will have to split up into groups if we don't want the evidence to be destroyed." Giotto looked around the room.

Both Alaude and Reborn had scowls across their faces. The others had a smile, smirk or neutral expression.

"Have we decided who's going to be going where and with whom?" Ugetsu asked; he still had a large smile on his face.

"Yes, myself," Giotto gestured to himself. "and Cielo have organised the best possible teams to complete the mission successfully, except…" Giotto paused. "Many of you may not like the group you have been put in…" Giotto never gave out any more information but could feel glares coming from two directions. "But I assure you that these groups will complete the operation properly."

"Oh… That's good then" Ugetsu replied with a grin.

"G, you done with that yet?" Giotto turned towards G who pushed one final button on the telephone and stepped behind Giotto.

There was a silent pause as the phone rang. It finally connected through.

"ONIIIIIII-SAMAAAA" These were the words shouted down the phone in a childish voice.

Giotto's face blushed crimson immediately looking away.

There were a couple of chuckles from in front of Giotto and giggles coming from the phone speaker. Reborn just smirked at Giotto's face but on the inside thought it was something he could use as black mail against Giotto. The smirk turned slightly evil towards the end of his thought.

"Cielo, you're going to end up giving Giotto a heart attack if you do that again." G covered his mouth after speaking, trying to stop a laugh from coming out.

Giotto cleared his throat, "C-Cielo…" Giotto fought down his blush before turning back to everyone and making a serious face.

"You've got your serious face on, haven't you?" Cielo guessed, knowing how Giotto would act.

More chuckles erupted from the guardians mouths.

Giotto did his best to ignore Cielo. "Ok then, let's get down to business. Cielo you have the blue prints in front of you correct?"

Cielo's voice became more serious at the question. "Indeed, I do."

"Right then, the groups that we put you in will be mentioned in a moment after I explain how we plan to get into these three warehouses."

Everyone in the room became serious.

Cielo spoke up. "I will be helping with any security within each of the ware houses. Many of them appear to have a number of alarms and CCTV cameras which I can only deactivate or disable after the mission starts; otherwise it's likely that we could be compromised and all evidence could be destroyed."

"We have a number of ear pieces for you to take in order for you to keep in touch with Cielo throughout this operation." Giotto added.

"We will have three differe-…" Giotto was interrupted as two people arrived, slamming open the door.

One was a male, the other a female. "Sorry for being late." The female spoke bowing towards Giotto and then to Alaude. Reborn shook his head and pulled down his fedora to cover his eyes yet again.

She had dark blue hair and a 'flame' scar on her right cheek. Her clothing consisted of combat gear and an infrared visor placed on top of her head, holding her hair away from her eyes.

"Sorry Boss, all blame falls on me." This came from the male this time and was directed towards Alaude, who just so happens to be the boss of the CEDEF.

The male was wearing a black suit, not tailored and looked rather uncomfortable in it. He had short blonde hair and was rather tall. Even though he was likely to be scolded, a grin graced his lips.

"You better be…" Alaude was angry but kept it contained as they were in the middle of a meeting. The two late comers quickly scrambled to find a seat around the table.

"Now that both Lal and Iemitsu have arrived we can continue. If there is anything you don't understand please ask when we are finished." G announced and turned to Giotto.

Giotto felt horrible. He completely forgot that the CEDEF was meant to be joining them in the meeting, specifically Iemitsu... 'Damn it, I'm an idiot!" Giotto chided himself. Giotto decided to just continue the meeting and speak to Cielo afterwards. Cielo remained quiet.

"Anyway… Where was I? Ah, oh yes. The groups." Giotto held up three fingers. "We are going to have three different groups; each group will take a different warehouse. You are allowed to engage enemies if they intend to attack or kill. Hopefully, while we are there we can find any experiments or hostages as I'm going to start calling them."

The members of CEDEF and Reborn nodded. "Find the hostages and bring them back to heal them, both physically and mentally…I hope." Giotto crossed his fingers.

G spoke up. "I will now read out who will be placed in which group. Ok then…" G picked up a piece of paper and started listing off names. "Group one will consist of Myself, Giotto, Colonello and Reborn."

"Wait! Colonello? Why is he allowed on this operation? He's not even here." Lal interrupted, clearly annoyed that her student was meant to be on this mission without her permission.

"Also why has he been put with me…?" Reborn interjected. Reborn was never a big fan of cheery attitudes in the first place and Colonello's cheeriness really irritated him beyond belief.

"Ah…That wasn't actually my decision. That was actually Cielo's idea." Giotto pointed out.

Reborn moved his gaze to the phone. "Cielo… Would you mind explaining this to us?" Reborn questioned.

However, the room remained silent. "Cielo?" Giotto asked, thinking that the call may have accidentally ended.

"Huh? Ah… what?" Cielo finally answered and was confused considering how he wasn't paying attention. Cielo had been in deep thought.

"Huh?" Reborn was a little confused but again tried not to show it. "I asked why Colonello was put in the same group as me."

"Ohhh. That's because I felt like it… And I like Colonello, he's fun." Cielo answered, snapping back into the conversation. Reborn knew that wasn't the entire reason for the group placements. Cielo just wanted to mess with Reborn. Lal never asked here question again and remain quiet.

"Ok, continuing on. Group 1 will be heading to the southern warehouse. Group 2 will consist of Knuckle," A shout of 'Extreme' was heard. "Ugestu, Iemitsu and Lal and any other CEDEF members you can spare as back up. They will be heading towards to western warehouse." Iemitsu and Lal nodded.

"The final group, Group 3 will consist of Alaude, Lampo and Daemon and possibly any other members we have available at the mansion. They will be heading to the warehouse that is the closest to the Estraneo Famiglia mansion. Everyone Clear?" Everyone with the exception those in group 3 nodded.

"I have to work?!" A shout could be heard from Lampo. "Why has the lord forsaken me?!" Many in the room just sweat dropped at the words spilling from the spoiled lightning guardians' mouth, including Cielo who wasn't even there.

Daemon was about to speak up to protest but a glare from Alaude stopped him, making Daemon smirk. Alaude growled at the group decisions but never spoke up, keeping an smirk on his face.

"Everyone should know what's going to be happening correct?" Giotto looked around the room.

"""Hai/Yes boss/Extreme""" Multiple people answered at the same time.

"The mission will take place tomorrow evening at 19 hundred hours. (7 at night) We will all meet up in here and then split up into our designated groups. Any questions?" Nobody answered, some even shook their heads. "You are all dismissed!" Giotto gave out the last minute details and dismissed everyone to go back to their rooms and get prepared.

Everyone besides Giotto and G walked out of the room, supposedly heading back to their rooms or office.

"G can you leave me alone with Cielo for a couple of minutes please." Giotto spoke in a heartfelt voice. G knew it would be best to leave and that he did.

"Yes. I'll be outside." G exited the room, picking up on the atmosphere from Giotto.

Now the room reminded silent. It was deafening. Giotto was unsure about what he should say. Just as Giotto was about to speak, Cielo spoke up first.

"Giotto, I know what you are going to say… And…" Cielo trailed off.

"I don't care… It was careless of me to forget the CEDEF where supposed to be attending today's meeting. I'm sorry for not mentioning it before." Giotto sounded guilty, lowering his head.

"It's fine… I knew I would have to speak to him eventually, considering he's going to be on this mission with you." Cielo replied back honestly. "Please don't feel guilty. At least… At least I won't have to talk to him tomorrow and even if I did, he wouldn't recognise who I was anyway…" Cielo fell silent.

However, he quickly changed the mood when he spoke once again. "Oh, while I remember… I'm running low on energy drinks again."

Though confused, Giotto was happy for the change of subject. "What? How? I brought over four full boxes like three days ago! What on earth happened to it?!" Giotto asked in a shocked voice.

"Well, I had to catch up with the days I missed, now didn't I." Cielo's voice had become childish again.

"What?! After all this is over, I'm getting you some help for that addiction." Giotto stated.

"It's not an addiction!" Cielo paused, if Giotto could see his face there would be a smirk plastered on it. "Please don't Giotto-nii." Cielo made is voice sound as innocent and child-like as possible.

Giotto froze… 'Ok that's so not fair' Giotto thought to himself. "Y-you know that won't h-help you. Don't you?" Giotto stuttered when he started thinking about what Cielo would have looked like in that moment… Quickly stopping the thoughts with a shake of his head.

"Whatever you say Onii-sama." Cielo giggled.

"We will talk about this another day… Make sure you sleep properly tonight… I don't want you getting all hyper one moment and then depressed the next because of your sugar intake…" Giotto spoke in a soft voice.

"Mou…" Cielo made a defeated noise. "Fine… Speak to you tomorrow. Good Night Giotto."

"Night Cielo." Giotto smiled before hanging up the phone call.

Giotto gave out a relieved sigh before getting up off of his chair and heading towards the door. 'Energy Drinks... I can't exactly blame him for that since technically it was my fault for introducing them to him…' Giotto chuckled to himself as he opened the door to see G waiting on the other side, leaning against the wall opposite the door.

"You all finished up?" G asked.

"Yes, thanks for waiting. We need to go get some sleep; we are going to be busy tomorrow after all…" Giotto gave G a small smile. "Oh no…"

"What is it?" G looked concerned.

"Paperwork!" Giotto nearly shouted before sprinting off to his office leaving behind a laughing G. Eventually G caught up and helped him finish all the work.

They finally finished and split off heading towards their own rooms. "Good Night" G and Giotto spoke at the same time… Almost in sync. They had done this routine so many times already.

* * *

**Next Day – Around 6.45 pm – Meeting Room **

"Thank you everyone for coming once again. Hopefully today we can finally get rid of this… these… bad people?" Giotto had a hard time trying to figure out what to call the… bad people…

In Giotto's ear piece all he could hear was laughing. Cielo was only connected to Giotto at the moment but when he heard Giotto speak, he couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Many of the others chuckled or sweat dropped while listening to their boss' speech…. Although, it wasn't the most encouraging thing he could of said, it did end up brightening the mood of everyone.

The guardians, Giotto, Reborn and Colonello where all standing in one corner when they heard a quiet beep in their ear pieces.

"Hey Everyone." Cielo gave everyone some time to adjust to the ear piece and his voice. "These ear pieces are designed to talk either to me or other members of groups and vice versa, though if for some reason I don't answer straight away it will be because I am dealing with something else at the time. So be creative." Cielo gave out some instructions.

"Ok. Now we know how the ear pieces work, should we head off?" Giotto asked.

There wasn't a proper reply as everyone started walking outside. Giotto looked around to double check that everyone was present and ready to go.

"Be careful everyone, Come back safe." Giotto gave some last words of encouragement before heading back over to meet with his group.

"Oh, Hey! Nello-chan!" Cielo shouted through the ear pieces of group 1. Colonello, Giotto and G winced slightly.

"Hey. Wait…Nello-chan?" Colonello asked, really confused. G raised his eyebrow at that.

"Yeah, it's fitting." Everyone could practically hear the smile in Cielo's voice.

"Why are you calling him Nello-chan?" Giotto whined in jealousy, he kicked a foot at the dirt. Everyone just sweat dropped.

"Aww, Giotto-nii is jealous." Cielo giggled. "Time to get your serious face on Giotto."

"Aye!" Giotto replied happily until he realised what Cielo just said. "Hey!" Cielo ignored Giotto, before he started typing away.

Reborn, G and Colonello started heading in the direction of their warehouse, leaving behind a pouting Giotto. "Is he ok?" Colonello whispered to G.

"Just leave him. He'll be here in a minute." G continued walking. Colonello just glanced back before catching up.

"You might want to hurry up before you get left behind." Cielo reminded. Giotto stopped pouting and looked around seeing that the others had left him before running to catch up.

"See told you." G looked at Colonello with a smile.

All three groups headed off towards their targets. Cielo kept switching between each of the warehouse security systems to make sure that he could easily get in and out without so much as a problem and to check that nothing changed.

After a short while, all of the groups arrived at their intended targets around the same time, giving Cielo a lot more work to contend with. Cielo switched to Giotto's group once again. They were now fairly close to the front entrance and where hiding in a forest which was a fair distance away but still close enough that they could see if anyone went in or out of the warehouse.

"Giotto, be careful. There are a large number of guards around the front entrance of the warehouse. A lot more than I anticipated, make sure you don't get seen or the whole plan fails!" Cielo let the group know of the problems that could arise.

"Will do." Giotto replied before he started whispering to the rest of the group. "Everyone, we are going to have to find a number of alternative routes to get in, this is a precaution in case something goes wrong. No matter how likely that may be." Giotto smiled.

Colonello pulled out a small version of the warehouse blueprint. "I've brought this with me in case of such occasions." Colonello was whispering as well.

"Nello-chan." Colonello blushed slightly at the name causing Giotto to give him a light scowl which went unnoticed. "With the blue print you have in front of you, can you see the numerous tunnels which lead underneath the building?" Cielo asked. He was also looking at the bigger version of the blue print.

"Yes I can see them." Colonello answered.

"Good, they might be the best choice for you to get into the building. Only problem is that they are fairly odd and could slow you down by quite a bit unfortunately due to the possibility of cave in's or other things." Cielo was confident that they would get to the building but the timing would be behind schedule with the other group's times.

"I think it should be fine as long as we get in, it shouldn't be too much of a problem. Plus with going through the tunnels, there is less chance we will get noticed." Reborn added.

"Correct Reborn." Cielo smiled to himself. "Ok, I will get back to you soon. If there's a problem let me know. Ciao." Cielo disconnected with Giotto and looked around his screens to see where everyone had gotten to.

Group 3 seemed to be spilt up a fair bit. One person seemed to be dragging behind. 'Obviously that's Lampo.' Cielo chuckled. The other two had started heading forward; they both had a good amount of blood lust and the strength to back it up so Cielo wasn't all that worried about them. So he passed over them as there weren't any changes popping up within the system.

He moved onto Group 2. He would rather not stay talking with this group all that much if he could. They seemed to be all grouped together as a good team should. "Hello, Ugestu." Cielo called.

"Oh Cielo. We were just about to enter the area. Anything we need to know about before heading out?" Ugestu asked.

"So far so good, I was just checking in for an update… which you've already given me. Be careful. Ciao" Cielo ended the call as quickly as he could.

Cielo turned his head to look at the security system for the warehouse Giotto's group where at. They had gotten through the tunnels within good time and now heading around to the warehouse building.

"Oh shit!" Cielo shouted as he pressed a button to connect to Giotto.

"Giotto, stop!" Giotto froze at the sound of the voice and as he was at the front everyone else did too.

"What wrong?" Giotto asked albeit confused.

"Just stay where you are for a few moments!" Cielo began typing away. Giotto could tell something was clearly wrong.

"Ok… Ok… Do not go anyway to the right of where you are now. I'm not entirely sure what it is but it's nothing good. If anything, the further away you can get from where you are the better." Cielo's voice was panicky.

"Hai… Ok will do." After listening to Cielo's voice he quickly did as he was told. The group slowly started to move towards the left of the building.

All of a sudden there was a large explosion on the right side of the building. Giotto's group were just far enough away not to get caught in the blast. They continued along the left side, now starting to run to finish as quick as possible.

If they had turned around a second later, inside the smoke they would have spotted a large silhouette of a tall man, with handcuffs around his wrists and ankles… He growled and headed in the direction after Giotto's group, though he was walking fairly slowly and would take a while for him to even catch up. The smoke was concealing all his features.

"Giotto, BE CAREFUL!" Cielo shouted making Giotto wince.

"I will, Promise." Giotto promised and continued moving ahead.


	4. Squishy is on his way

**Authors Note: Hey all, sorry this took so long; I originally planned to upload it yesterday but hadn't finished it in time. I will warn you that I'm not the best when it comes to writing battles/fights… But enjoy anyway! :)**

**Summary: **_Giotto has a secret which he has sworn to keep, no matter what. His 'left hand man.' Hidden away, a young boy has grown up helping the Vongola as best he can. Using the numerous skills he has plus he obsession with computers and technology. He quickly became a hacker that no one has been able to rival, but there seems to be more secrets that have yet to come to light between the two. _

"Hello" – Speech

'Hello' – Thoughts

* * *

_Chapter 4: Squishy is on his way_

Cielo was typing away trying his best to figure out why the explosion happened and what had started it in the first place. 'Damn… How can an explosion just appear out of now where?'

Cielo was beating himself up over it because he never seen it coming and there was nothing to suggest how it happened either. Cielo was scanning through security cameras double checking everything he could find. Giotto's team seemed to be his priority at the moment; the other groups would have to wait.

"Hey Cielo, I think we've found something." Cielo's attention was drawn back to his ear piece.

"Yeah? What have you found?" Cielo asked, hoping for something useful. He was still searching through the security footage of outside the building since the inside part had been blown up, the camera there no longer existed.

"There appears to be so sort of big laboratory…" Giotto spoke with a confused tone.

"Ok… Hold on." Cielo moved himself with a small push of his chair and went to a different computer screen. He swiftly cycled through the security cameras of the warehouse till he found the one showing Group 1. "Ok… Whoa." Cielo was slightly surprised at what he was watching.

On the camera, Cielo could see the large laboratory. There were numerous broken tubes that could easily fit a person in.

"Yes whoa indeed." Colonello was now speaking. "Cielo, There's so much broken glass all over the place."

"I can see…" Cielo continued looking for as many details as he could. Which was fairly hard when the camera didn't have very good quality in the first place, add that to the fact that the lighting was flickering on and off at random intervals.

Reborn was walking over to one of the broken tubes. "Hey Giotto, I think I've found something." Reborn crouched down and was looking at some purplish liquid on the floor. Giotto, followed by G and Colonello walked over to where Reborn was crouching down.

"That looks horrible…" Giotto had looked at the liquid and quickly turned away holding his nose. "It smells funny too."

"Damn, the lights aren't helping me here. Sorry guys, I can't really help you much here." Cielo said in an apologetic voice.

"It's Ok… We'll be fine. We should probably get a sample of that for the tech's to check back at the mansion." G was the one that answered this time.

Reborn stood up and moved out of G's way so he could get a sample. Reborn started wandering around.

"There's got to be at least 7 tubes in here… They all seem to contain that weird purple liquid like the one over there." Reborn mused. Only Cielo heard this as Giotto and Colonello where inspecting the different types of machinery that were no longer in operation, and G was busy with the liquid.

"I wonder what was inside them." Cielo spoke to reborn through the ear piece. "I've tried looking back through past footage, but it stops after about 1 hour ago and I'm unable to go any further. It's like it's been removed from the system."

"Just our luck, is there anything that happened on the footage between the hour when it stops to when we arrived?" Reborn wondered.

"Unfortunately, nothing pops out at me at first glance. I'm looking through it now; hopefully there will be something to help us in it." Cielo was starting to view the footage, watching out for anything that was out of the ordinary.

Reborn now walked back over to where the rest of the group were now packing up a few of the objects that were lying about the place, hopefully to be used as evidence.

"Ok. Since it's empty and Cielo's looking through the footage, there's not much else we can do in here. When this is over we will have to send in some people to search this place fully." Giotto wanted to get this operation over quickly and moving to the next room would be the next step. "Should we head off then?" Giotto asked.

"Ok. Let's head to the next room. Hope we find something much more beneficial to us there." Colonello started walking towards the double doors they had entered.

Cielo was searching through the footage and so far nothing had changed throughout the hour it had been running. Out the corner of his eye he was watching the outside of the lab, that Giotto's group where in. Something or someone was standing there waiting...

Cielo gasped and quickly tried to connect to Colonello who was right about to leave. "NELLO-CHAN MOVE!" Cielo shouted but it was too late.

The door was kicked it, it flew off its hinges and smacked right into Colonello causing him to grunt from the impact. The hit sent him and the door to the middle of the laboratory floor. Giotto and G ran over to where Colonello landed. Reborn was watching the doorway, he could sense someone was there but for some reason couldn't see them.

As Giotto and G reached Colonello, they could easily see that he was unconscious and he had a couple of injuries to his arm and face.

"REBORN!" Giotto shouted to gain Reborn's attention and waited as he ran over to them. Reborn looked down at Colonello. He was clearly unconscious and was losing a large amount of blood from one of his arms and the left side of his face. "Can you heal him a little? Just enough to bring him back to consciousness at least?" Giotto was crouched down beside Colonello and looked up at Reborn.

"I'll see what I can do." Although Reborn didn't like Colonello, he wasn't about to just let him die from being hit by a door… Reborn had to stop himself from chuckling at that but quickly realised how morbid that sounded.

"Ok… You two." Reborn looked towards Giotto and G. Reborn moved his hands so they were just hovering over Colonello's injuries, a dim yellow glow appeared.

"There's definitely something in the doorway. Can you guys go check it out while I help Colonello here?" Giotto and G nodded before slowly heading towards the doorway.

It was at this moment they heard a loud jangling sound and then all the power seemed to be cut as the lights all shut off and any machinery that was running stopped.

"Giotto! Can you hear me?" Cielo said trying not to shout in case something bad was happening.

"I hear you… Reborn's in the middle of healing Colonello. Myself and G are heading towards the doorway to see who kicked the door in." Giotto gave Cielo the main details before becoming silent.

In the shadow of the doorway stood a figure, it gave off an illusion of being taller than he actually was. The figure slowly moved out of the shadows. Giotto and G now realised where the jangling sound from before had come from, the handcuffs around the figures wrists and ankles.

As the figure stepped into view, G had to back away slightly as the figure gave off a strong killing intent. The figure had blue hair which went just past his shoulders, was fairly messy as well meaning that it hadn't been cut or washed in a long time. The man was wearing a simple grey t-shirt with patches of red and a pair of black shorts. Giotto quickly realised that the patches of red was blood. The most noticeable thing about the figure was his eyes. They were two different colours, one red and the other blue. Inside the red eye, was the number six.

"Who are you?" Giotto spoke up looking towards the man.

The man never answered and moved his head and looked towards Reborn and Colonello. He smirked at the damage he caused. He quickly turned his attention to G.

"Ufufufu…" A haunting laugh came from the man's mouth as he moved his left hand behind his back.

"I asked you a question." Giotto tried to get the man to speak once again, he was also eyeing the mans left hand waiting for him to act.

The man remained silent as he pulled his left hand out from behind his back… now holding a three-pronged trident. He never gave G or Giotto any time to react as he swiftly moved towards G and span he trident around so it would hit G.

Giotto seen him move and quickly tried to intercept the trident's attack as best he could but it ended up with both himself and G gaining a small injury. Giotto only had a scratch along the top part of his shoulder while G had a little hole in his shoulder which had started leaking blood.

"Damn it." G clutched his shoulder trying to not show a pained expression towards the man.

Giotto remained quiet as he began to move slowly to attack the man.

"Ufufufu, as if you don't know my name. How dare you think you can live after everything this family has done to me." The man had mistaken them as part of the Estraneo Famiglia.

"Huh? Why would we know your name…" Giotto asked but was ignored as the man turned to face Giotto who had moved to get into a better battle position.

Giotto had his gloves on ready to attack. He fired up his sky dying will flame and used it to thrust towards the man to hit him. The man quickly moved to block the punch with his trident. Giotto moved his other arm around to hit him in the stomach which made contact as the man was blocking his other hand. The man was pushed back a good metre or so before rushing forward to attack Giotto again, He had completely started ignoring G now and was solely focused on Giotto. G watched as he was trying to think of the best way to end the fight quickly. G started moving into a better position to join the fight, releasing his storm flames.

As this battle continued, Reborn had nearly finished healing Colonello. The bleeding had stopped and Colonello was starting to stir into consciousness. "Nearly there…" Reborn spoke to himself waiting for Colonello to wake up.

Cielo was trying to watch the fight from the CCTV but found it hard to follow because of the lack of light but he could see that G had been injured, though not too seriously.

"Damn it…" Cielo began looking at the other groups to see if he could send them over to help group 1. Group 3 wasn't a possibility as they were already within their warehouse and as it was the one closest to the mansion it was highly likely to get filled with guards soon because of the explosion from the one Giotto was in. Group 2 wouldn't be able to reach them in time as they were the furthest away and it would take them at least 20-30 minutes to arrive and by then it could be too late.

'Ok... Think Cielo… Think!' Cielo shouted in his head trying to come up with an idea. "AH!" Cielo finally had arrived to the best idea he could think of for this situation.

Cielo moved himself to the other side of the desk where his mobile phone was and picked it up. Cielo started looking through his phone to find the contact he was searching for. Cielo lifted his phone to his ear waiting for the other side to answer.

"Cielo! How've you been? Have you been eating well? Have you been sleeping enough? Did you miss me? I haven't heard from you for ages!" At the other end was a cheery and childish tone of voice but he was speaking so fast it was hard to understand.

"Squishy! I don't really have time to answer those questions as the moment. Giotto's in trouble…" Cielo answered trying to get the other to be serious.

"Why do you still call me Squishy…Mou…" The other made a depressed sound. "Fine... What do you need?" Finally the other had turned serious.

"Because I can… Anyway, Can you go down to help Giotto and G… they are kind of in the middle of a fight between someone… Reborn and Colonello are there also." Cielo answered.

"Because you asked Cielo, I will gladly help on one condition.. Let me come see you again." The man on the other end whined the last part.

"Fine, fine you can come visit me. I'll send you their location via a text. Good luck Squishy!" Cielo smiled.

"Yay! See you soon Cielo, Bye!" The other ended the call and Cielo got to work typing out the location of Giotto's group and sent it over to 'Squishy.'

Back with Giotto and G, Giotto had been able to land a couple of hits on the mystery man but in the process gain a couple of scraps and scratches himself. Giotto and moved away from the fight as G had joined in to help. Reborn had finally finished healing Colonello who was now conscious and leaning against one of the many machines away from the fighting. Reborn had changed Leon into a gun and moved towards the fight to help.

"How are you doing?" Giotto had walked over to Colonello and made sure he was Ok.

"I'm Ok… I guess. Damn.. It feels like I've just been hit with a door." Colonello wasn't fully awake yet and his eyes were half open. He moved his uninjured arm and ruffled his hair.

"Well, you were hit with a door..." Giotto replied wrapping his injuries in a few bandages that Colonello didn't use.

"Giotto!" A yell came from his ear piece.

"Yes? Where in the middle of a fight here you know." Giotto was happy to hear Cielo's voice but it was the wrong time as the fight was picking up pace.

"Yes I know. That's why I got you some back up." Cielo was smiling.

"Back up? You mean Alaude or someone?"

"Nope~" Cielo answered childishly. "Someone even better!"

"Better? Who's better than Al-" Giotto was cut off as he ducked under an unidentifiable flying object that went over his head. "Better than Alaude?" Giotto continued as if nothing happened.

Cielo giggled. "How about Squishy?" As Cielo spoke, Giotto crouched down besides Colonello so he wouldn't almost get hit again.

"Squishy? Wait...Who the hell is Squis.." Giotto paused, eyes wide. "Cielo… Please tell me you didn't…"

"Ding, Ding, Ding! You thought right~" Cielo spoke in a sing song voice

"Cielo… How can you be so stupid! What help can he be!" Giotto was angry now.

"Come on! You know he's one of the best in these kinds of situations. And don't be mean to Squishy!"

Giotto let out an annoyed growl. "Fine.. I'm not happy with this though. Why are you calling him Squishy? I was confused as to who you were talking about for a second."

"Because he's squishy, plus he looks very huggable!" Cielo giggled again.

"…. Ok…." Giotto was bemused at the answer.

"HEY GIOTTO, Kind of need some help over here!" A shout from G made it to Giotto's ears.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Jeez, always wanting attention… Like dogs!" Giotto started talking to himself... He got up and ran back over to the fight.

Colonello just sweat dropped as he listened Giotto's conversation and as he could only hear Giotto's side it sounded really weird to him… like really weird. 'Squishy? What is that?'

"Yo Nello-chan. Any better?" Cielo asked in a concerned voice through Colonello's ear piece.

"Yes. I feel a bit better. Um… What were you talking to Giotto about. If I may ask." Colonello wasn't too sure if Cielo would answer.

"You may Nello-chan. I was telling him help was on the way." Cielo grinned. "Since nothing is happening I might make some food…"

Colonello sweat dropped once again. "You're really easy going aren't you." Colonello chuckled.

"Yup!" Cielo moved from his chair heading over to the kitchen area to make some food for himself… and to grab two more energy drinks.

Colonello continued to watch the fight, he couldn't see Reborn anywhere. 'He's probably hiding to get a better advance point or something… Wait… Why do I care anyway…' Colonello scolded himself for worrying about Reborn.

Giotto had joined the fight once again. "About time… Have a nice relaxing time over there!" G was annoyed that Giotto had left him alone to have a 'chat.'

"Oh stop complaining. You're still alive." Giotto snapped back as he blocked a stab from the mystery man. "Jeez, Can you a least tell us your name…" **(A/N: I had to finally give out his name as I'm fed up with writing 'man' all the time…) **

The man growled. "Fine… The names Mukuro… Time to die!" Mukuro's eye changed to a different number and he started to speed up and hit G, sending him to where Colonello was sitting. A low groan coming from G as he landed.

He then aimed towards Giotto with his trident. He swung the trident downwards but suddenly stopped as he blocked a bullet aiming for his head. With his eyes wide, he looked around the area to see where it had came from but there wasn't anyone else in sight.

Giotto had rushed towards Mukuro as he was distracted when all of a sudden there was a massive shock wave of sky flames knocking both Giotto and Mukuro to the floor.

"Giotto… Was that you?" G said in awe.

"Unfortunately no… It wasn't." Giotto mumbled.

From the doorway came a childish voice. "HEY! How you doing flame brain?"

Giotto knew exactly who it was and groaned to himself.

Mukuro turned towards where the voice had originated when he was suddenly grabbed by a giant purplish, semi-transparent hand, squeezing him so he couldn't move.

"Byakuran!" Giotto shouted at the marshmallow loving idiot. This drew everyone's attention to him, even Reborn who was hidden on one of the catwalks near the roof of the warehouse.

Everyone but Colonello walked over towards Byakuran. Reborn just jumped down and stood behind Giotto.

"Hey all!" Byakuran had a childish grin. "Cielo sent me. Now what seems to be the problem flame brain?" Byakuran teased Giotto.

"Hey, don't insult the boss like that." G shouted at Byakuran but was ignored for the most part.

"G, it's fine… Go help Colonello please." Giotto ordered and G followed as he walked over to Colonello helping him to stand up by placing Colonello's right arm over his shoulder and then slowly walking back over to the group.

"Back to you stupid question… You just sorted out the problem…" Giotto reluctantly answered. "And my name is Giotto not Flame brain…."

Colonello had now joined up with the others. Mukuro was still struggling but the hand wasn't budging.

On Cielo's request, Colonello removed his ear piece and handed it to Byakuran.

"Yo Cielo!" Byakuran shouted.

"Squishy… Thank you for helping them. Now I can relax and eat my just re-heated chicken wings!" Cielo had just recently got back from the kitchen with a plate full of chicken wings.

"Were you even worried about us?!" Giotto shouted angrily.

"Well of cause I was! But I knew Squishy was on the way so it wasn't that much of a problem." Cielo answered innocently.

"Cielo trusts me that's why!" Byakuran puffs out his chest proudly.

"Ah!" Cielo shouted.

""CIELO! What's wrong!"" Giotto and Byakuran shouted at the same time. They turned to look at each other. Byakuran sneered at Giotto while Giotto just wore a scowl.

Cielo made a clicking noise with his tongue. "It's hot." His sounded upset… because his chicken wings were too hot to eat yet…

Giotto and Byakuran sweat dropped at the fact that Cielo had just started to relax and not pay any attention to what was happening around him…

"Oh just wash it down with some of that energy drink…" Giotto replied, unhappy that Cielo was acting all laid back when they were in the middle of a mission.

Reborn spoke up, snapping everyone out of their thoughts. "Shouldn't we head out then? And take Poseidon over there with us?" Reborn just picked up the trident that had dropped to the floor and started walking towards the door not waiting for an answer.

"Sounds good." Colonello replied mostly to the others that remained.

"Cielo we are heading back now since we've pretty much got all the evidence we need to prove the experiments existed. See you soon." Giotto spoke with authority hoping to snap Cielo back into business mode.

"Hai, Hai. See you later. Oh and bring Squishy with you, I promised I would allow him to come for a visit." Cielo didn't really want Squishy to visit but he had to because he made a deal with him.

"Yay. I get see Cielo!" Byakuran was extremely happy.

Giotto groaned as he started walking after Reborn, G and Colonello in tow.

Byakuran picked up Mukuro with his giant hand and moved towards the exit, grinning like an idiot as he walked out.


	5. Is that a cat, I see?

**Authors Note: Sorry this chapter took so long. I had a couple exams so didn't have much time to write plus my weeks just kept getting really busy for some reason... Thank you to whoever mentioned that I was spelling Alaude's name wrong last chapter -.- Should be all fixed now. Enjoy!**

**Summary: **_Giotto has a secret which he has sworn to keep, no matter what. His 'left hand man.' Hidden away, a young boy has grown up helping the Vongola as best he can. Using the numerous skills he has plus he obsession with computers and technology. He quickly became a hacker that no one has been able to rival, but there seems to be more secrets that have yet to come to light between the two. _

"Hello" – Speech

'Hello' – Thoughts

* * *

_Chapter 5: Is that a cat, I see? _

"Hey flame brain, where do you want me to put this idiot when we arrive?" Byakuran shouted from the back of the group before gesturing towards said 'idiot' trapped in his giant hand. **(A/N: Before any mentions that this skill/technique thing is anime only.. I already know ;P) **

Mukuro scowled and continued his struggle.

Giotto growled at the nickname but choose to ignore it and answer the question. "I'm not sure yet. I'll figure it out when we get back to the mansion."

Byakuran grinned knowing full well he annoyed the growling man. "Jeez, you're all business aren't you."

"Hey um…" Cielo interrupted, "Not telling you how to do your job or nothing, but why haven't you just knocked him out yet?"

Giotto paused before answering, "To be quite honest it never really crossed my mind… And while you're on the line, what's going on with the other groups?"

"Huh?" Cielo made a confused noise.

"What do you mean huh? Seriously, have you had any of your energy drinks today or are you just this forgetful all the time?" Giotto teased.

"…I've had a few drinks today, but I'm still not getting what you're talking about." Cielo seemed to have completely forgotten about the entire operation…

Giotto had to stop himself from face-palming and just sighed.

"Oi, let me go!" A shout from Mukuro brought everyone's attention to him. Byakuran then proceeded to knock him out with a grunt.

"He means the other two groups that are also part of this operation, Cielo." G spoke up for Giotto this time, continuing the conversation as if nothing happened.

"Ohhhh, well why didn't he say so." Cielo said innocently.

"I did!" Giotto shouted but was ignored.

"Course you did, I guess I'll speak to you guys later. Call if I'm needed" Cielo pushed himself and his chair to another monitor before adding, "Bring more food when you come to visit."

"See you soon" Giotto grinned.

""Bye Cielo,"" came the multiple replies before he ended their call and Cielo moved to look at group 3.

* * *

Again, they seemed to have split up slightly the two fighters at front seemed to be making progress through the warehouse.

Cielo connected to group 3's ear pieces. "Yo, yo. How's it going on your end?"

"Yo, yo. To you too. So far so good, thanks for asking." Daemon answered as he maneuvered his scepter to smash it against the head of an enemy that was charging at him, who fell to the floor in a heap.

"Hn," This was the only answer Cielo got from Alaude.

"Well that's good." Cielo smiled, "Found anything useful?"

"Of course not.. All that's happened is those two 'monsters' are having the time of their lives fighting whatever is thrown at them." This time Lampo was the one who spoke and pointed towards said monsters. He hadn't got involved in any fights as of yet as when he arrived most of the enemies had already been taken out. Cielo just laughed.

"Ignore the lazy ass. We have some stuff, information that we found on computers mostly. We have either saved the information to a memory drive or tried sending it away to a secure email that you will be able to access. I was going to say should be able but knowing you, you're probably already into the system looking at it aren't you?" Daemon ignored Lampo's outburst and answered the question properly.

As Daemon was speaking he had headed off into the next room while the other two searched around for any more evidence.

Cielo had already started to look through the email account when Daemon mentioned it. "Correctamundo!"

Several minutes later – which gave Cielo time to run over to his kitchen to get another energy drink - a large object caught Daemon's eye.

"Yo, Kid!" Daemon caught Cielo's attention.

"Kid?" Cielo pouted and then proceeded to sigh, "Whatever… what's up?"

"There seems to be a large cage here. Can you see it?" Daemon asked, silently amazed at the sheer size of the cage.

"Hold on a second." Cielo scrolled through the different cameras, "Yes, I can see it… Well, that looks like it could fit an elephant inside, possibly two."

Daemon chuckled at Cielo's description. The room was fairly dim and there weren't many machines in the room. It looked like the room was specifically for the cage.

By now both Lampo and Alaude had also arrived to the room. Lampo gaped at the cage before moving towards it whilst Alaude didn't react and moved towards one of the few machines.

"This cage is _huge!_" Lampo put emphasis on the word huge; his eyes were sparkling as he ran around the outside of the cage like a child.

"Hey Daemon, is there anything inside the cage?" Cielo broke both Daemon and Lampo out if their thoughts and back to the mission.

"I'll have a look now." Daemon stepped towards the cage and looked around for a door of any sort. "Yo Mr Moody, is there a key over there by any chance?" He turned towards Alaude.

Alaude glared towards Daemon but searched around the machines and drawers nearby to see if there was any sort of key lying around.

"Hn, here." Alaude had found two different keys, both in one of the locked drawers which he had to break open. He tossed the keys over to Daemon before turning back around not waiting to see if Daemon caught them.

Daemon almost didn't catch the keys, as they were not attached together so ended up going off in two different directions. He tried the first key which was silver and looked brand new. It slid into the lock effortlessly. 'Well that was lucky. Wonder what the other key was for?' He slipped the other key into his pocket in case it may be needed at a later time.

As Daemon was about to turn the key, he heard a low growl causing him to pause. "Lampo get over here."

Lampo quickly ran over but stopped when he heard the growl again. "What was that noise?"

"Well obviously it was some sort of growl meaning there is probably an animal or something in there." Daemon stated, smirking when Lampo showed him a deadpan expression.

"Obviously… I meant what made the sound, genius. Why do I even talk to you guys?" The question was rhetorical.

"Hey, why don't you go in to see what it is." Daemon nodded towards Lampo, all the while the smirk still plastered on his face.

Lampo's eyes widened. "What? Are you crazy!?" Lampo backed away.

"Nufufufu, Well that's a question we may never know the answer too." Daemon laughed before turning the key fully, slowly opening the cage door.

"Move out of the way." Alaude had decided to come over and investigate the cage too. He pushed past both of them before entering the cage, ignoring the quick glance from Lampo and the glare from Daemon.

"What is it Alaude?" Cielo had now joined in the conversation.

Alaude didn't answer straight away. He had moved right to the back of the cage before stopping and looking downwards. "A cat?"

"A cat? Ok… why the hell is a cat inside a cage this big?" Cielo was seriously confused.

"That's not a cat dumb ass." A shout from behind Alaude, "Well it is just not one of your common household cats." Daemon moved past Alaude and bent down to get a closer look.

"Well… What is it then?" Cielo couldn't see inside the cage from the camera's so was eagerly awaiting the answer.

In front of Daemon was what looked like a leopard, though it was white, "A snow leopard maybe?" The question was directed more to himself than anyone else. "I think it's a cub too. They are meant to be endangered aren't they?"

"Oh my god! Is it cute?" Cielo asked the only question on his mind in that moment, ignoring Daemon's own question.

"Um.. I guess so?" Daemon was confused at the question. 'Well he's excited..'

"Can I kill it?" This little snippet came from Alaude, which was unbelievable.. As who in their right mind could kill a baby cat.. But then again.. Alaude probably had no 'right mind'.

"WHAT? NO! What kind of monster kills a small defensive cub? Baby Killer!" Cielo shouted down the ear piece making Lampo wince slightly.

"Nufufufu, His eyes are all funny looking. One is a dark blue and the other is like a hazel brown." Daemon had joined in and started scaring the cub even more, especially with the haunting laugh.

"Hey leave the poor thing alone you're probably scaring it half to death with just your faces, there's no need to make it worse." Lampo walked over towards the cub before picking it up from the ground and carrying it outside of the cage.

The cub whimpered a little before wiggling around trying to get away. Lampo kept a good grip on the cub so it couldn't get away.

"What are you planning to do with it?" Daemon asked as he walked out of the cage with Alaude.

"Um… I haven't really thought that through… Cielo, any ideas?" Lampo was looking around the general area to see if there was a small cage or something he could put the cub into.

Cielo immediately answered. "YES! I want him or her depending on what gender it is."

Lampo lifted the cub up a little higher and looked underneath it. "It's a boy…" His face was emotionless before he moved over to the other side of the room.

"Well, then I want him…" Cielo snickered as he watched Lampo through the CCTV cameras.

The sounds of numerous footsteps echoed through the hallway outside of the 'cage room'.

"Incoming." Alaude moved to engage the ten or so enemies that had entered the room.

"About time reinforcements arrived." Daemon smirked then followed and also started attacking.

Lampo had deliberately moved away from the fight. After a several minutes of looking around he noticed a small cage that could fit the shaking cub and bent down to put him into it. The cage was most likely used when he first arrived.

"Is everyone just going to forget about the cage and its size compared to the thing that was inside?" Lampo waited for a reply, "Nobody cares? Well… never mind then.." Lampo gave up after no one answered him. Alaude and Daemon were too busy fighting while Cielo was in his on dream world thinking about the cub.

The fighting continued for couple more minutes before Daemon shouted indicating the fight was over. "Well that was boring… They are so weak it makes me what to cry."

"Hn." That was Alaude agreeing with Daemon for what probably was the first ever time.

Cielo scanned the camera footage and looked at the large number of bodies that were either dead or unconscious, but mostly dead. He gulped trying to ignore it before starting to speak again. "Lampo, can you carry the small cage with you, please protect the poor thing."

"Mou… But it's so heavy." Lampo grunted before the cub growled at him from inside the smaller cage. "I don't think he even likes me."

"He probably isn't a fan of humans; I hope they didn't do anything horrible to him." Cielo felt sorry for the cub.

"Are we finished here then?" Daemon interrupted catching Lampo's attention and turned to Alaude who was already walking out the door and heading back to the mansion.

"Jeez, he needs to learn how to have fun… or just relax.." Lampo struggled with the cage and was barely keeping up with the two blood lusting monsters.

"Lampo when you arrive back home mention to Giotto to bring the cub down when he visits, I want to see him for myself." Cielo said excitedly.

"Will do Cielo. Though when I get back I'm going to sleep first." Lampo yawned indicating he was in fact tired.

"No, make sure you tell Giotto before you fall asleep or else!" Cielo warned Lampo.

"Hai, Hai. Will do." Lampo took the warning seriously before continuing to catch up with the other two and any other members of the Vongola who were standing guard outside.

* * *

Cutting connection, Cielo moved to the last group. "Well moving on… Group 2." Cielo reluctantly connected to Ugetsu and Mr extreme .a.k.a. Knuckles.

"How are things going with you guys?" Cielo asked seriously.

"Oh, Cielo. So far we've found absolutely nothing. But if we keep our hopes up, we will find something helpful." Ugetsu answered, you could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"Have you had to fight anyone yet?" Cielo was rather curious about this question.

"Only a couple. They weren't very extreme. Skirmishes at best…" Knuckles answered this time since he was the most likely to have gotten into fights. He was hoping for a better fight to show off his extreme fighting skills.

Cielo sighed, "And… What about the CEDEF's?"

Ugetsu shrugged, "To be honest, they've fought a few of them and easily knocked them out."

Cielo started, "While, I'm on the line to you guys. I wanted to let you know about Giotto's group." Ugetsu interrupted before he could continue.

"Did something bad happen? No one is hurt are they?" Ugetsu was concerned.

"No no, nothing like that. Well Colonello was hurt but Reborn healed him right up." Cielo quickly calmed him down.

"Oh that's good." Ugetsu turned to Lal. "Seems your student was hurt but Reborn healed him so he should be fine when you return."

Lal turned to face Ugetsu before smirking, "Oh is he now… Whoa..." Lal had to pause for a second. "Wait Reborn healed him? Now there's a surprise."

"I'll say." Iemitsu added.

"Hahaha," Ugetsu laughed. "Anyway, what did you want to tell me about Cielo?"

"Oh, Yeah. Giotto and the others ended up getting into a huge fight with one of the experiments that were at their warehouse. They are all fine though and are heading back to the mansion with the 'hostage' as Giotto put it. Alaude and the others are also doing the same with the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Cielo paused to day dream before snapping out of his thoughts and continued to speak. Ugetsu almost sweat dropped at the sound of Cielo's voice.

"I suggest you do too unless you can find something useful in the next few minutes or so." Cielo's voice turned serious as he was giving them some good advice and information.

"Copy that Cielo. Over and out!" Knuckles pretended to be in a swat team, laughing as he spoke.

"Be careful. Speak soon." Cielo said his goodbyes and called up Giotto once again.

* * *

"Hey, Giotto. How far you guys from the mansion now?" Cielo asked once he was connected.

"Cielo! We should be arriving any moment now." Giotto replied.

"That's good; the other groups should be heading back soon too." Cielo smiled and drank the last of the energy drinks he had on his desk.

"Great. When should w-" Giotto was interrupted.

"Hey Cielo, Have you got any marshmallows at your place?" Byakuran asked sneering Giotto before turning back to the conversation ignoring the scowl from Giotto.

Cielo completely overlooked the fact that Byakuran interrupted Giotto and answered his question. "Nope, I ran out the last time you were here, remember? Gee, that was so long ago."

"Well, In that case I'll just have to bring the biggest pack I can find when I come visit." Byakuran laughed.

"See that you do then Squishy." Cielo smiled fondly at the chance to see his 'family' once again.

They continued walking towards the mansion. Alaude, Daemon and Lampo where already there waiting just inside the gates. Giotto glanced towards Lampo and the cage he was carrying.

"What's the cage for?" Giotto raised an eye brow gesturing to the small cage.

"Oh," Lampo looked down at the cage and yawned. "We found a snow leopard; well what we think is a snow leopard."

"And… Why have you brought it back with you?" A bemused Giotto asked.

"Cielo told me to bring the cub back and tell you to take it with you when you visit him next." Lampo answered lazily.

"Oh right then…" Giotto just accepted it but still didn't really understand why Cielo wanted it.

"Well, I've done what I was asked to do. I am going to sleep, Night all." Lampo walked away from the others heading inside of the mansion with a wave.

"… Dismissed, I guess..." Giotto spoke sarcastically to himself before walking over to the cage and knelt down, looking at the cub.

'Oh now I get why Cielo would want it. It is because it's cute…' Giotto chuckled to himself. "Is it a girl or a boy?" Giotto glanced up to Daemon.

"Boy," came the simple answer.

"Well, I'll make sure you get it Cielo." Giotto began talking into the ear piece.

"Good~ It's sooo cute~," Cielo answered with a childlike voice, stressing the so.

While Giotto continued to talk with Cielo, Group 2 had finally arrived back. G waved them over as they came nearer.

"Seems your group had a big of a situation." Lal was the first to speak; this was directed towards Colonello who was now sitting on the floor next to G.

"Ah... Y-yes you could say that." Colonello answered nervously, stuttering a little.

"Just so you know, Lal… you student was really useless." Reborn appeared behind Lal surprising her but she tried not to show it.

"I heard." Lal smiled sweetly at her student, but what Colonello got from it was anything but.

"Was it Cielo?" Reborn asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Lal replied.

"Well done Cielo." Reborn smiled sadistically at Colonello, knowing exactly what Lal had planned for punishment for being 'useless'.

"I wonder if I could meet him one day." Iemitsu spoke up turning everyone's attention to him. Giotto looked over at him but remained quiet and stood up from the cage. He continued speaking to Cielo who couldn't hear the conversation.

"You'll be lucky. I've not even met him yet. And apparently he likes to 'play games' with people's mind," Reborn surprised everyone, but G and Giotto who had walked back over with the cage, as he was normally the first to know and meet anyone helping out the Vongola. **(A/N: Just to clarify, the only people who have met Cielo (who are in the story so far) are Giotto, G and Byakuran) **

"Speaking from experience, Reborn?" Lal smirked at him.

"I suppose you could say that." Reborn pulled the front of his fedora down to shadow his eyes.

"Well now that we're all back, put any evidence we found in my office and then you can go to sleep in one of our spare rooms. In the morning you will be asked to write a report on today's events." Giotto dismissed the groups. "More paperwork, wonderful!" He grumbled sarcastically.

"Will do sir," the response from both CEDEF agents.

"Hai/Yes/Hn," From the rest of the group. Reborn just remained silent and followed the rest of the group inside and headed to his room.

"G, can you carry this cage inside for me and get the maids to feed him please, but tell them not to take him out of the cage." Giotto ordered with a smile.

"Yes Giotto." G nodded and picked up the cage, which he thought was unbelievably light, and carried it inside.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight then Cielo." Giotto went back to speaking with Cielo.

"What? It's only…" Cielo paused to look at the computer screen for the time. "1am… I guess your right… Damn."

"Haha, too right I am." Giotto chuckled and proceeded to head into the mansion after the others.

"Goodnight Giotto. Remember the food and the cub, Oh and Squishy!" Cielo grinned and waited for the reply.

"Night Cielo and I won't forget." Giotto smiled fondly to himself.

Both turned off the ear pieces and decided it would be best to get some shut eye and turned in for the night.


	6. Childish Mafia Bosses

**Authors Note: I'm going to start leaving out the summary in this part, makes me what to add more for the chapter if it's not there. Sorry this took so long, I've been really busy lately. Enjoy!**

"Hello" – Speech

'Hello' – Thoughts

* * *

_Chapter 6: Childish Mafia Bosses_

_Growl… _

"Quiet"

_Growl… _

"Quiet"

_Growl… _

Silence.

"… Quiet"

"Oh for goodness sake, marshmallow freak! You're just antagonising him, please just shut up and leave the poor thing alone." Giotto was quickly getting irritated by the constant shushing.

They were all inside a small back car -a limo would attract too much attention- with tinted windows. G was driving and Giotto was in the passenger seat, fiddling with a piece of folded paper. Whilst Byakuran was sitting in the back with a small cage containing a little snow leopard cub.

"Huh? Well I'm sorry if I'm annoying you, Flame brain," Byakuran answered back sounding rather sarcastic. "The little thing won't shut up." He gestured towards the cage.

"You do realise the reason he keeps growling is because you keep talking to him and for all we know he could be telling you to 'Shut up' as well." Giotto had a large sneer as he turned to look at Byakuran.

"Yeah, well...He needs to learn to be q..." Byakuran trailed off, stayed quiet and continued eating his bag of marshmallows that were sitting on his lap.

Seeing Byakuran give up, Giotto turned back with a large grin on his face from having bested Byakuran.

G kept quiet throughout and continued driving as if this was a common occurrence since Byakuran arrived… like it happened every time he 'dropped' by.

The car started to slow and pulled over to the sidewalk where G parked it perfectly straight and turned off the engine. It was always quiet in this part of town. They always parked about 10-15 minutes away from 'Cielo's place' and never in the same place, so they wouldn't lead any spies or assassin's there or snooping hit men with fedoras...

"Who wants to carry the cage?" G asked, taking the car keys and placing them into his side pocket.

There was a short silence that lasted about 10 seconds. Both Giotto and Byakuran looked at each other then back to G.

"Jeez, fine you lazy morons. I'll carry it." G gave up and got out the car to walk around and get the cage.

"What do you mean morons? Take the 's' off! There's only one moron here and he's eating a bag of marshmallows," Giotto shouted childishly even though G was already out of the car so it was heard as muffles and mumbles. Byakuran huffed and decided to ignore the jab at him.

G never answered and just shook his head as he opened the door on the other side of the car next to the cage, picking it up.

Both Giotto and Byakuran opened their car doors and got out. Swiftly reaching the truck of the car which G had already popped open for them.

They both sieved through the numerous bags in the truck looking for their own.

"Morons… Now that's just mean. I have Cielo's marshmallows to carry." Byakuran spoke out loud to himself, pouting slightly.

Giotto knew the marshmallow idiot wasn't talking to him or anyone in particular for that matter but replied anyway.

"I know what you mean…" Giotto had to stop himself from talking when Byakuran turned to look at him. Giotto widened his eyes, realising what he had just done.

Byakuran's lips made a straight line before turning into a sly grin. "Did you just agree with me on something?" Giotto froze.

There was a long pause. "…No." Giotto picked up a number of bags filled with food and essentials from the supermarket and quickly headed over to G and stood next to him. All the while, he could hear Byakuran chuckling and tried his best to ignore it.

Byakuran bent down and pick up a 'Giant' Bag of marshmallows. By giant I don't just mean big... I mean like a pack the size of those dog food bags that seem to last forever but filled to the brim with marshmallows instead of dog food…obviously. He placed it onto his shoulder so he could carry it easier and made his way over to the other two.

"Ready to go?" G spoke in a lowly voice.

"Yes. No one." Giotto answered but that last part seriously confused Byakuran.

Byakuran watched as Giotto and G started walking ahead of him. "Urm… What the hell was that?"

"Huh? The hell was what?" G stopped and turned around. _Growl. _Even the cub sounded as if he understood which caused G to look down in bemusement before glancing back up to Byakuran.

"The thing flame brain just said." This gained a shout of 'Hey!' from Giotto, clearly stating his disdain for the nickname.

Ignoring the displeased shout, he continued. "Yes, No one… What did he mean by that?"

"Oh that." G answered, finally understanding what was going on.

"Yes that…" Byakuran was starting to slowly get annoyed though tried not to show it.

"He was letting me know that there weren't any enemies around that could follow us." G informed.

"Oh… Ok then. Makes sense, I guess…" Byakuran went silent after that and just started speed walking to catch up.

By the time Byakuran caught up with G, Giotto was fairly far ahead but came to a stop for a moment giving them time to catch up before moving off in the direction of Cielo's building.

* * *

After around 10 minutes they had finally arrived at their destination.

"Give me two seconds," Giotto put his bags down beside the door before looking towards the small box to enter the code.

While that was happening Byakuran decided to talk with G. "Hey Puppy-man, is he the only that knows the pass code? Besides Cielo of course."

"As far as I know yes… And I would appreciate if didn't call me that stupid nickname," G glared towards Byakuran before ignoring any other questions that were sent his way.

"Nicknames show how much I like you… well most people. Sometimes it's to annoy someone." Byakuran added before hearing a _clank_ that turned his attention to the door.

Giotto had unlocked the door, grabbed the bags he'd placed down and started to head inside. Byakuran quickly followed with G in tow. G was walking slightly slower to make sure he didn't harm the cub.

Once they were all inside the door slammed shut behind them. _Growl._ The hallway was dark; the lights were all switched off making it hard for G and Byakuran to navigate their way around. Giotto was completely fine considering the amount of times he had entered this place, he knew it like the back of his hand.

G stood still and waited for the lights to be switched on while Byakuran thought it would be fun to make noises like a ghost… which never actually spooked anyone out as they sounded more like a dying cat then a ghost.

"Shut up," Giotto had found his way over to the light switch and flicked it on. The lights flickered a little before coming on.

"Much better," G called before heading of in the direction of the kitchen/computer room. Giotto and Byakuran followed.

Once they arrived inside they placed the bags on the kitchen counters and the cage on the floor by the steps. It was eerily quiet, Giotto looked around for Cielo. Seeing he wasn't in the main room he turned and walked back towards the steps knowing exactly where Cielo would most likely be.

"I'll be back in a minute." Giotto spoke as he walked up the steps and heading for the door to the hallway. "While I'm getting Cielo, can you two start putting away the shopping please?"

"Yes," G answered and started putting away the shopping, forcing Byakuran to help. "Help out!"

* * *

_Knock, Knock_

Giotto knocked on the bedroom door, "Cielo?"

"Cielo? You in there?" Giotto called again when he never got an answer. He decided to push open the door and looked around the dark room.

The room was fairly small and had a single bed with orange covers, a desk with two laptops –one open and the other closed- and a large wardrobe. In the bed was a large bump wrapped up in a blanket.

Giotto walked inside and shook the shoulder of the one occupying the bed.

"Mmm," Was the reply from the bundle of covers.

"Hey Cielo, Wakey wakey." Giotto shook the shoulder again but a little harder this time.

"Sleepy~" Came the childish response before Cielo snuggled deeper into his covers.

Giotto smiled fondly before bending down to whisper into Cielo's ear. "If you don't get up, there will be no energy drinks for a week."

With that said, the blankets were suddenly pushed off the bed and in its place was a glazed-eyed Cielo, with a frown.

Giotto just laughed, patting Cielo's head he spoke, "Come on sleepy head, get dressed we are in the main room."

"M'kay," though it sounded sleepy Cielo got up and headed to the light switch and turned it on before heading for the bathroom.

Giotto watched him leave with a smile before heading back to the main room.

When Giotto arrived the shopping was all put away and Byakuran had found a sofa that he didn't remember putting into the room… and was sitting on it.

G was leaning against the kitchen counter and looked over at Giotto when he walked back in.

"All the food has been put away Primo." G waved at Giotto.

Giotto nodded his thanks before heading towards Byakuran.

"Where on earth did this come from?" Giotto gestured to the sofa when Byakuran looked up.

"What? The sofa?" Byakuran asked, which instigated a nod from Giotto. "Wouldn't you like to know." He laughed.

"I'm just messing with you. I'm pretty sure it has been here all this time... Oh flame brain, have you lost your memory?" Byakuran laughed more when Giotto just scoffed and turned away and walked over to the kitchen.

"I wonder why I even talk to him sometimes." Giotto shook his head as he looked over at Byakuran.

They all stood –apart from Byakuran who sat- in silence for around 5 minutes until a _creak_ of the caught their attention.

"Hey guys." Cielo was still a little groggy and waved lazily at the room's occupants. He was wearing his orange and white hoodie again but this time had blue jeans and a white t-shirt underneath the hoodie.

"Morning Cielo!" Byakuran shouted as he bounded over to Cielo before squishing him into a bone-crushing hug.

Cielo grimaced before squirming, trying to get out the hug. "C..Can't…B..Br..Breathe!" Cielo resorted to tapping Byakuran to try and get him off. **(A/N: Kind of like a tap out in wrestling or whatever sport it's in)**

"Oh sorry Cielo," Byakuran pulled away and watched as Cielo took a couple deep breaths.

"Morning, Squishy." Cielo patted Byakuran's back before moving towards G and Giotto who were standing in the kitchen.

"Hey, why is it that everyone you meet ends up with a nickname but Cielo doesn't?" G shouted as he walked over to greet Cielo, so they would meet in the middle.

"Ah.. There is a very complex reason for that!" Byakuran grinned and shot a glance at Cielo who didn't seem to be paying much attention.

"Greetings Cielo," G greeted politely.

Cielo stared for a few seconds before chuckling. "There's no need to be so polite. Good Morning G." G smiled back graciously.

"Morning Cielo. Now, how about some breakfast?" Giotto was already routing through the cupboards for food to cook.

Cielo grinned, now fully awake. "Morning. What is there?"

Giotto had a thoughtful expression before answering, "Well, we bought bacon, eggs, panca…" Giotto was interrupted before he could finish.

"Pancakes!" Cielo answered the minute he heard the word coming.

Giotto laughed at his childishness. "Pancakes it is then," He got the ingredients out and called G over to help.

Cielo left them alone and sat on his swivel chair facing away from the monitors. Byakuran bounced over to Cielo.

"Did you miss me?" Byakuran grins cheekily.

"Maybe." Cielo just laughed when Byakuran pulled a face at the answer. "I'm only messing with you Squishy. Of course I've missed you, it's been what?... 2 Years since I've last seen you!"

Byakuran smiled brightly at the answer. "Of course! How could you not miss this!" He gestured to himself.

Byakuran and Cielo just sat and watched Giotto trying to teach G how to use a whisk… They laughed when the mixture went all over the place.

The air around Cielo and Byakuran suddenly turned serious. Even Byakuran had a serious face on and that's saying something. The two in the kitchen felt a cold air but continued with the pancakes that really didn't look like pancakes… it looked more like a mess of mixture.

"You'll need to move soon…" Byakuran's voice was emotionless and cryptic.

Cielo clicked his tongue, "Damn.. How long?"

"6 months at most. That's the most I could get you." Anyone could clearly tell that Byakuran didn't like this conversation at all.

"Shoot, I can still stay with Giotto right?" Cielo looked up expectantly.

Byakuran frowned before he started speaking, "That should be fine as long as you move to some place more…" He paused to think of the right word. "Secure.."

"Right.. Right.. I'll mention something to Giotto before you leave.." Cielo's voice sounded slightly hoarse.

There were a few moments of silence before Byakuran decided to change the topic of the conversation to a brighter one.

"Have you thought of a name for the cub yet?"

"Oh my, I completely forgot about that." Cielo got up and walked over to the cage.

"Hey little one." He bent down and looked at the cub. "I'm just going to open the cage okay?" Though he knew he wasn't going to get an answer.

Cielo reached out and slowly started opening the door. At first the cub just stayed inside the cage but after some encouragement, from both Cielo and Byakuran who had come over to help, he came out.

Cielo and Byakuran were both sitting cross-legged watching the cub, trying to not make him more nervous than he was already.

The cub padded out and walked right in front of Cielo before plonking itself down on his lap. Cielo looked at Byakuran with a surprised expression before gently stroking the cub behind its ears.

The cub started purring. "Huh.. I never knew leopards could purr." This came from over Cielo's shoulder.

Turning around, Cielo seen Giotto and G standing behind them. G looked rather unhappy, probably because he couldn't even use a whisk properly.

"Hm…" Cielo hummed. "What should we call him."

Giotto put a hand on his chin, "What about something like Snowdrop or Snowfall.."

".. Those sound so cliché, for a snow leopard anyway." Byakuran spoke up, trying to contain his laughter.

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" Giotto replied indignantly

"Hm… How about something simple like.." Byakuran paused. "Leo or Nick, oh how about Leon, Italian for lion?"

"Leon is already taken.. You know the chameleon on Reborn's hat.. And it's not a lion you dumb-ass it's a freaking snow leopard." Giotto paused and thought over Byakuran's answers. "Wait.. Nick? Why Nick?"

"No idea, I just like the name." Byakuran shrugged. "Well since Leon's taken, Nick should be his name."

"That's silly, you can't name a snow leopard Nick. I vote Snowfall." Giotto raised his hand.

"Nick." Byakuran started a back-and-forth match…

"Snowfall."

"Nick."

"Snowfall."

"Nick."

"Snowfall."

"Nick."

"Snowfall."

"Snowfall." Byakuran decided to try and catch him out.

"Nick," Giotto paused. "Damn it."

"Yes! He's to be called Nick!" Byakuran smiled triumphantly.

Cielo turned to G who had also been watching the exchange. "How is it that it's always the childish ones that seem to be in charge of a mafia family?"

G started laughing. "Absolutely no idea!"

"Okay, that's enough. I'm not calling him Nick or Snowfall, So both of you can shut up." Cielo was still stroking the leopard.

Cielo hummed again while the cub purred. "How about something unique like Galaxy or Galassia?"

Giotto felt like face palming, "They are both the same thing, except ones in English and the other is in Italian. They both mean Galaxy.."

Cielo nodded, a childish smile adorning his face. "I know." He put on an emotionless face and glared at the others. "Do you agree with me?"

The other three just nodded, too scared to say anything else. Cielo's face brightened considerably before looking down at the cub.

"Do you like the name Galaxy?" He asked the cub. The cub made a happy purring sound and looked up at Cielo.

"I'm going to take that as a yes!" Keeping one hand stroking the cub, and the other punched the air in triumph.

Byakuran started to sniff the air. "What on earth? Is something burning?" Byakuran glanced around the room looking for the source.

Both eyes of Giotto and G widened before running towards the kitchen. Cielo just laughed uncontrollably at their faces.

A loud groan was heard, Giotto wasn't happy. "Byakuran, I blame you for this!"

Byakuran stood up and starting walking to the kitchen. "Huh?! What? Why!? I haven't done anything." He shouted.

"You're the one that distracted me with the naming of the cub." Giotto shouted back.

Byakuran scowled, "What the hell Giotto, you're the one who came over to.." He was interrupted.

"Would you both shut up and stop being childish idiots," Cielo had placed the leopard down and walked over to them with the cub padding alongside him.

Giotto and Byakuran stared at him for several seconds before pouting.

""Sorry,"" they both answered at the same time, causing Cielo to grin.

"G can you help clean the burning mess on the stove up please while I have a.." Cielo grinned sadistically, "Nice chat."

"Yes.." G quickly scrambled away and started cleaning up the mess.

Cielo sighed. "I'm just going to ignore all this arguing and get onto a question that I have been meaning to ask for a while," He paused. "Do we have any food for Galaxy?"

Both Giotto and Byakuran just stared at him, they thought he was going to tell them off but that appeared to not be the case.

Giotto nodded, "We have some stuff in the fridge and cupboards and I will most likely bring a lot of stuff down every time I come for a visit."

"Right, well now that's answered, energy drink time." He slipped past both of them before pulling the fridge door open to reveal that the energy drinks had been restocked, thanks to Giotto.

"Yay!" Cielo acted childishly.

He pulled out a drink and drank while the others turned away and went to help G, knowing full well that once Cielo had energy drinks in his hand they were more likely to win the lottery then a conversation out of him.

"Addiction!" Giotto shouted as he walked over to G.

Byakuran and G just chuckled.

"Ah.." Cielo sighed happily. "I love these things." Putting the empty bottle down, he walked back over to his computer chair allowing the cub to jump up and sit on his lap before pulling himself closer to the desk.

While the other three chatted and cleaned up, Cielo logged onto his computer and turned his head to make sure no one was watching what he was doing. After confirming that he wasn't going to have anyone sneak up on him anytime soon, he entered another password that took him to a screen that had one open window. This time it didn't ask for a password it asked for a Key code, which is similar to a password but slightly different.

Cielo took a deep breath and started to type in 10 letters, he was the only one that knew this. **(A/N: Not letting you know what they are just yet :) evil!) **

After pressing enter, the window closed and another desktop appeared with only one file, the name was left blank. Cielo sighed in relief, all he logged on for was to check that it was still there. Even with that amount of security, including the encryption placed on the file, he still had to check it daily within 24 hours of the last check. He did so to make sure it hadn't been touched, copied or tampered with, not even Byakuran knew about this file.

Logging of that desktop and returning to the original, he pushed his chair around and looked towards the kitchen once again. He took the cub off of his lap who had fallen asleep and placed him on the chair when he'd stood up.

Getting up he headed over the others, he spoke up interrupting what they were talking about. "Hey, Squishy. Are you staying over for a few days or have to got somewhere to be?"

Byakuran turned and beamed at Cielo, "I should be able to stay for 2 days but then I've got to get back, and you know how it is." Byakuran gave him a knowing smile.

Cielo raised an eyebrow, "That's fine. G would you be able to pick him up in 2 days' time?" Cielo jumped up onto one of the counters and sat there, his legs dangling.

G nodded, "Sure that should be ok."

"Hey, why does he get to stay and I don't?" Giotto spoke up gaining everyone's attention.

"Because you have lots of work to be getting back to." Cielo smiled sadistically.

"Mou… You're like a double of reborn with that smile." Giotto frowned and held back a shiver. "Which reminds me now that you've mentioned work, here." From his pocket he pulled out the folded piece of paper he was fiddling with in the car and handed it to Cielo.

Cielo took the paper and unfolded it, after skimming over it he gave a nod to Giotto. "I'll get on the later."

"Thank you." Giotto gave a nod of appreciation.

"Marshmallows Cielo! I brought some, look!" Byakuran changed the subject and opened up two cupboard doors. "See, See!" He was back to acting childishly again.

Cielo laughed before jumping down and looking at the marshmallows. "Jeez, how'd you find a bag this big?"

Byakuran smiled proudly, "I'm amazing like that."

Giotto scoffed before walking over to stand by G who was near the steps, "Time to leave?" Giotto asked in a hush tone.

G nodded and tapped his arm where a watch would be.

"Cielo!" Giotto shouted to gain attention.

Cielo looked over at Giotto and G before standing straight. "Yeah? Leaving?"

Cielo guessed right. "Yes, I'll call you later probably, or tomorrow."

Cielo rushed over and gave him a tight hug. "See you soon," He waved goodbye to them both and watched as they walked out.

Cielo sighed, looking over at Byakuran who had started pulling on the bag of marshmallows which had seemed to get stuck. He laughed and ran over to help. "Ah.. we never had breakfast!"

"Marshmallows for breakfast then!"

"Jeez, you're an idiot."

Byakuran pouted and let Cielo help. "You 'forgot' to ask him about moving didn't you," Trying to act casual whilst speaking.

Cielo stopped moving. There was a long pause of silence before he spoke again.

"I kind of don't know what to say to him." He paused, "He's like a brother to me and I don't want to lose him too." Cielo's eyes where covered with his bangs.

"I know, I know." Byakuran hugged him tightly, –not as tight as the one from before, but one just tight enough to give him a small sense of security-

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before pulling back and smiling fondly at each other.

"You'll be fine Cielo. We'll fix this eventually." Byakuran put his hands on Cielo's cheeks.

"Promise?" Cielo looked up at him, he looked like an innocent child.

"I promise _Tsuna_. I promise." Byakuran answered whispering the child's real name.


	7. The Promise

**Authors Note: Finally, here's chapter 7, some sad moments in this one. Enjoy!**

"Hello" – Speech

'Hello' – Thoughts

* * *

_Chapter 7: The Promise_

_Cielo was surrounded by darkness. He could barely make out his own hand when he waved it in front of his face. He opened his mouth to shout but wasn't able to get any words out._

_Clutching his throat, his eyes darted around hoping to find something, anything that could tell him where he was. _

_He figured out he was immobile from the waist downwards, which meant his legs were unable to move so walking wasn't an option. _

_After several minutes of standing still and panicking over his lack of movement and unknown location, a flash of bright white light encased him. It would have probably blinded him if he hadn't brought up his arm to cover his eyes. _

_When the light died down and he could finally see again, there was no longer any darkness. He was standing in the middle of a nicely lit room. He quickly realised it must be a living room of an average family house. _

_For some reason his was no longer immobile and could move, but was still not able to speak. He walked slowly in the direction of an archway which he could see led to the hallway and stairs. It was only when he reached the archway did something catch his eye causing him to come to a stop._

_Turning to view the left side of the archway, he crouched down and he could see multiple horizontal lines leading, only reaching about a quarter, possibly slightly more, up the archway. _

_By each line was a number. The first line had a number 1; the next had a 2 then a 3 and so on. _

_The brought up his index finger and traced the last line, next to it was the number 7. It was probably used to measure a child's height. _

'_I know this place.' _

_He finally recognised where he was. It was __his__ old family home, the one he used to live in with his mother. His old home, his and his mum's old home… _

'_Why am I here?' he thought to himself, standing up and looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. _

_Suddenly, a huge _BANG_ sounded around him. Cielo squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears with his hands. _

_After a couple seconds, he opened his eyes once again –but leaving his hands on his ears – he gazed at the living room. It no longer looked as he remembered. It looked a lot like a warzone, or a bomb had just gone off. A number of fires, which were slowly dying due to a large hole in the roof that was allowing rain to trickle in. Parts of the walls were peeling or falling off. _

_He dropped his hands. His eyes widening at the destruction, 'What just happened?' _

_Another sound reached his eyes causing him to walk further into the living room. The cries of a young child drifted through the air. _

"_Look at me, baby," A voice he immediately recognised as his mother called. He could tell it sounded a little strained. _

_Cielo spun around and looked in front of him. It was definitely his mother but her face and hair was hidden a little by shadows. She was sitting uncomfortably on her knees in the middle of the room, wearing a white skirt which now was covered dirt and muck, along with a white and pink blouse. One of her arms clutching at her side. _

_The cries of the child turned into whimpers, Cielo could now see a younger version of himself looking up at his mother. _

"_Okaa-san?" _

_The child was around 7 years old, he had brown spiky but fluffy hair that looked the spit of Cielo's, and he had eyes that seemed to glow amber. He was wearing a pale green hoodie and brown pants. _

_Cielo moved around so he was beside his younger self. The child had teary eyes, ready to come out at any given moment. 'No… No…' Even Cielo's eyes widened and started tearing up. _

_His mothers' hand reached out and shakily cupped the child's cheek. _

"_Listen, okay. I need you to listen to me okay Tsu-kun?" His mother also sounded like she was on the verge of tears but was holding back for his younger self. _**(A/N: Tsuna will be the child and Cielo is the teen version) **

_Cielo nearly choked when he heard the nickname. Tsuna nodded, "Ok." _

_His mother nodded back, "You remember on the weekends," She took a deep breath, "When we used to watch movies a-"_

"_And play games!" Tsuna finished cheerily. _

_Cielo chuckled and continued watching, not noticing the tear that had started to rub down the left side of his face. _

_His mother made a strained chuckle but it immediately changed to a hissing sound. Cielo crouched down and looked his mother over. Cielo made to touch his mother's shoulder but his hand just traveled straight through her. 'Damn it…'He sounded dejected, dropping his hand back by his side._

_Tsuna tilted his head to the side in a confused manner and wore a panicking expression. He could tell that there was something wrong with his mother. _

_His mother noticed the expression and quickly brought Tsuna into a one armed hug to reassure him. Pulling back to watch Tsuna nodding before she spoke, "I'm fine Tsuna." She smiled, "Anyway, on the weekends when watched movies and played games, what was the one game you could never beat me in?"_

_Tsuna had a thoughtful expression as he tried to remember. "Snakes and ladders…wait, no I've beaten you at that… chess…no…" Pausing again to think, "Draughts?" He looked up to his mother to see if he was correct. _

_She nodded and put on a strained smile, Tsuna smiled back. "Correct, that's it. Now, when you get older I need to remember that game okay?"_

_Tsuna wore a confused expression but nodded anyway. _

_Cielo knew what was about to happen next, but for some reason he never remembered this little talk that had before it. 'Did this really happen or was this just a dream?' _

_His mother started coughing. Now this he remembered… although he wished he didn't. _

"_Okaa-san?" Tsuna's eyes widened. _

_His mother slowly looked up to Tsuna, "Promise me something Tsuna."_

_Tsuna nodded and knelt down to try and help his mother. _

"_Promise that you won't turn out like your dad okay? I don't want that for you. I want you have your own life. Please can you do that for me?" _

_Tsuna's eyes turned teary again. Cielo could hardly see them now because his eyes were blurred as he was already crying. _

_Both Tsuna and Cielo nodded but only Tsuna could speak. "Yes Okaa-san. I promise. I promise Okaa-san." _

_Cielo didn't move; his gaze stayed on his mother. _

_His mother tried to take another deep breath but started coughing once again. Only this time, she reached a hand up to cover her mouth and when she brought it back down there was a large amount of blood trickling through her fingers. _

"_Okaa-san?" Tsuna was panicking again, he had noticed the blood. _

_His mother gave him a bright smile. She pulled Tsuna into a hug and whispered in his ear. "I love you sweetie." That was all she said before she went quiet. _

_Tsuna pulled back and lowered his mother to the ground. Her eyes were closed. Cielo continued to watch on, tears continuing to run down his face. "Find… Gi.. Giotto." She got out before her body finally shut down. _

"_Okaa-san? Okaa-san?!" He shuck her shoulder. He was crying now. "Please Okaa-san? Please wake up!" _

_Tsuna lent over his mother and put his head on her chest. He wasn't checking for a heartbeat, he just wanted to be closer to his mother. "Okaa-san…" his voice was hoarse from crying. _

_Tsuna buried his face into her blouse and cried loudly, he squeezed his mum tightly. Cielo moved around to the other side of his mother, he brought his knees up and buried his face in his hands as he wasn't able to touch her._

_Both versions of Tsuna cried together. _

_It was about an hour later –or what he thought was an hour- before Tsuna brought his face back up. He was no longer crying but his eyes were red and puffy. Tear tracks could be seen running along his face. _

_Cielo heard movement and looked up, his eyes the same as Tsuna's. _

_Tsuna had stood up and walked to the phone. It was still working and rung for an ambulance… even though he knew there was nothing they could do, even as a seven year old, he knew what had happened. _

_Cielo watched him for a few sort moments before turning back to his mother. 'I…I'm sorry Mum. I tried to keep my promise.. I still ended up like m-my dad..' He had some trouble saying my dad, 'I still ended up in the mafia…" He took a deep breath to hold back more tears, 'I wish… I wish you were still here. It's his fault this happened and when he was needed most.. He was never there... Every time.' _

_Cielo lent down and put a kiss over his mother's forehead, as he couldn't touch her he just hovered above her forehead. _

_Cielo stood up, he looked straight ahead, his eyes widened. In front of him was himself. Not the younger version but the one standing there was the same age, had the same clothes, same hair, same everything. Their surroundings had frozen. _

_His clone spoke, "You never turned out like you dad, Tsuna." His clone was using his real name. His voice was exactly like Cielo's. _

_Cielo choked on a cry, and looked straight at his clone. As he couldn't talk his just used his thoughts, 'What do you mean? Of course I did! I ended up like him! In the mafia. Working for them mafia! How am I any different from him?' He was shouting in his mind. _

_His clone tilted his head to the side before walking towards Cielo. "You are different, Tsuna." Cielo looked at his clone. _

"_Believe in yourself, you never turned out like him." His clone pulled him into a hug and buried Cielo's head in his chest. _

_The room disappeared into darkness… his younger self disappeared and finally so did his mum. _

_In the darkness, both the clone and Cielo was standing together hugging one-another. _

'_Please, please tell me how I'm different.' _

"_When your mother asked you to make that promise, she didn't at any point mention you not being able to work in the mafia. She just said not to turn out like your father." The clone pulled back from the hug but kept hold of Cielo's arms. _

_Cielo nodded and looked up at his clone. 'But.. That still doesn't make me different just because she never mentioned the word mafia, it doesn't mean that she hadn't meant it.'_

"_You're not him, you went ahead and created your own life. You did what you wanted to do. For you it just meant that you ended up working with the mafia. All she wanted for you was to do what you wanted to do in your own life, not what you were told to do. You are very different from him." The clone moved his hands and put them on Cielo's cheeks, using his thumbs to run away the last of the tears. _

_Cielo understood but still needed to ask, 'I never broke the promise then?' _

_The clone smiled softly, "No, you never did. You never turned out like your father. Your feelings, the emotions you show to everyone are real. That's how you are different." The clone chuckled, "You don't fake how you feel. You may sometimes try to hide them but they are still there. Trust me when I say, you don't hide them as well as you might think."_

_Cielo chuckled and pulled away, smiling, 'Thank you.' _

"_Your welcome, Tsuna," The clone dropped his arms to his side again. _

_Cielo tilted his head, 'What are you?' _

_The clone pointed at Cielo, he smiled fondly. "You. I am you." That was the only answer his gave. The clones' eyes flashed amber for a few seconds before turning to normal. _

_Cielo blinked, 'What? How can that be?' _

"_You'll figure it out. Remember your mother and what she said." The clone smiled and slowly started walking backwards._

'_But what if I…' _

_He never finished as the clone was no longer there. He, like the others, had disappeared. _

_Cielo felt his eyes slowly dropping. He fell gently to his knees and then onto his side. He eyes fully closed and then it went blank._

* * *

Cielo slowly opened his eyes. He blinked away the tiredness, and rolled over onto his back.

He stared at the ceiling. He could feel that he had cried during the night. "Okaa-san," he whispered and brought himself into a sitting position.

He smiled to himself, 'Thank you Okaa-san and weird clone thing,' He thanked them in his mind.

He laughed to himself as he threw off the bed covers and made his way into the bathroom.

Turning on the shower and heating it to a nice temperature, he stepped in as he thought back to the dream… memory? He wasn't sure what he was supposed to call it. Maybe half a dream and half a memory?

The water pouring down helped clear his head and think back to what his clone said before he left.

'_Remember your mother and what she said.'_

Well, the first part was simple, He thought about her every day. He missed her, and he felt slightly fulfilled, now that he realised the promise he made to his mother wasn't broken and he never betrayed that promise.

The second part… Now he had to think about that bit. At first he thought he was talking about the promise but then quickly disregarded that idea. Was it about the bit about games and movies? He stuck with that for now and filed it away in the back of his mind, so he could come back to it after breakfast.

He smiled as he stepped out of the shower. Cielo proceeded to walked back to his room, get dressed and head for breakfast. He didn't wear his hoodie this time, just a pair of black jeans and a blood-red t-shirt.

Cielo walked into the kitchen/computer room. The smell of food cooking hit his nose. "Yum.." He sighed.

"Good morning Cielo!" Byakuran was still here but was leaving today.

"Morning. What you making?" Cielo asked, he walked over the kitchen counter and jumped up to sit on it. His legs dangling.

Byakuran hummed, "A bit of this and a bit of that." He pointed to some bacon and some pancakes.

Cielo stole a piece of bacon from the plate that had been set out. "It's nice…" He paused, "Hot... but nice." Cielo used his hand to try and fan his mouth.

Byakuran laughed, "I only just got them out the pan," He finished with the pancakes and flipped them onto another plate he had set out.

Cielo jumped down and went to steal another piece of bacon but Byakuran tapped his hand out of the way. "Ow…" Cielo pouted, rubbing his hand.

"That never hurt, you big baby." Byakuran picked up the plates and moved them to the island counter which had two chairs. "Here," Byakuran offered Cielo a plate.

Walking round to the other chair, Cielo took the plate and began eating.

"Sleep well?" Byakuran asked.

Cielo had bacon in his mouth so couldn't answer but used his hand to make a so-so sign.

Byakuran frowned, "Why? What's up?"

Cielo swallowed his mouthful of food before his answered. "I think I had one of those memory dreams," Byakuran hummed. "It was when my mum died."

Byakuran ruffled Cielo's hair and went back to eating. "You ok?"

Cielo nodded, "I remembered something about before she died. I think I had a conversation with my mother before she died and she told me abo -"

Byakuran interrupted, "Are you talking about the promise again?" He didn't want to bring it up as most of the time it made Cielo upset.

Cielo smiled at the concerned tone but shuck his head, "Not this time, I'll explain that part later. I mean before the promise part. I had this conversation with my mum. She started talking about what we used to do on the weekends and made me remember some stuff." Cielo's eyes teared up again but this time wouldn't let them fall.

Byakuran smiled and patted Cielo's head.

Cielo continued, "She talked about the board games we used to play, she mentioned this one game, Draughts, I could never beat her in it." He laughed causing Byakuran to chuckle too. "She told me to remember it when I was older. I'm still not sure why… I haven't figured that part out yet."

Byakuran nodded and hummed, "Maybe… there's some special meaning you've forgotten about? Maybe?"

Nodding back, Cielo picked up his now empty plate and put it into the sink. "Maybe…"

Byakuran followed behind and started washing the dishes.

"I'm going to miss you doing that for me every day," Cielo pointed to the dishes as his reached into the fridge to get his favourite energy drink.

Byakuran laughed. "I fed Galaxy by the way, he's curled up on your chair over there." He motioned his head towards the computers.

"Thanks."

"'Welcome."

Cielo walked over to Galaxy and stroked his fur and behind his ears eliciting a purr.

"What did you want to say about the promise?" Byakuran looked over his shoulder.

Cielo looked up, "I realised that I never broke it in the first place."

Byakuran smiled, "Really?"

Cielo looked over to the kitchen and nodded. "Yes, I realised that being in the mafia doesn't automatically make me like my dad. I made my own way and did want I wanted to. I just happened to do that with the mafia."

Byakuran hummed and nodded, understanding how happy Cielo was right now.

"I think I might see if I can visit her grave. I haven't been able to do that for a couple of years…" Cielo whispered to himself with a small grin.

"Did you get in touch with Flame-brain about moving?" Byakuran shouted from behind him.

Cielo picked the snow leopard up and carried him comfortably back over to the kitchen. "Kind of, I asked him to come and visit when G come to pick you up. Told him that I needed to speak with him." Cielo spoke quietly.

"Promise me you will speak about it and not leave it like last time."

Cielo smiled, "I promise I will speak to him about it and not leave it like last time." He drawled.

"Oi, don't be cheeky." Byakuran smirked.

Cielo had a look of innocence, he placed his hand flat on his chest. "Me? Be cheeky? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, yeah"

Cielo giggled, "You love me anyway despite my 'non-existent' cheekiness." He made quotation marks with his fingers.

Byakuran snorted and waved his hand in dismissal, "Yeah, yeah." Smiling at the repeated words.

A purr caught their attention. Galaxy had chosen that time to wake up.

"Hello Galaxy." Cielo smiled and stroke the cub.

The cub let out a small whine and let Cielo stroke him.

"Did we ever figure out if the Estraneo Famiglia did anything to him?" Byakuran walked around the island counter and scratched behind the cub's ear.

Cielo hummed, "So far no I don't think so, if they did, it probably won't be anything big since we believe he had only recently arrived and didn't get the chance, thankfully." He smirked at Byakuran.

Byakuran looked behind Cielo before quickly glancing at his watch. "Oh, the puppy and flame-brain should be here in about 5 minutes. My, my, doesn't time fly when you're having fun."

Cielo laughed, "Indeed it does. Marshmallow-man!"

Byakuran smiled brightly at that, "It makes me sound like a super hero," He paused and put on a thoughtful expression. "I like it." He out-stretched his arm in front of him like super-man.

Cielo raised his eye brows and smiled back.

Cielo placed the cub onto the floor to let him roam around. "Oh.. Would you look at that." He turned around and caught the camera that was outside his building.

"They are early," Byakuran pouted. Cielo grinned.

"At least everything is still tidy," With a chuckle, Cielo ran back to his computers.

Byakuran stayed where he was and shuck his head in amusement. Cielo seemed to always bounce back no matter what happens. He smiled in fondness. "Well then, let them join the party!"

Cielo looked over at Byakuran in confusion, "Party? There are two people and a leopard cub…" Cielo just laughed as Byakuran pouted.


End file.
